Adolescentes
by C. Nightmare
Summary: "Adolescentes" es un reality show, donde un grupo de los mismos es encerrado en una casa y puesto a prueba para ganar un premio. Bella se inscribe en él y conoce a Edward Cullen. Pero ellos son muy diferentes. ¿Será este el nacimiento de un gran amor?
1. El fruto de la persuasión

_**Bueno… aquí tengo un nuevo fan fiction, "Adolescentes" Fiel a mi costumbre, los personajes son Edward y Bella.**_

_**Dato curioso: Está basado en una historia real, pero no diré de quién… eso lo arruinaría todo.**_

_**C. Nightmare**_

**Capítulo 1: "El fruto de la persuasión"**

El viaje había sido demasiado largo. El avión se había retrasado demasiado en despegar.

Extrañaba a mi familia. Era consciente de que había sido completamente mí decisión, pero aun así no podía evitar el dolor que me provocaba no tenerlos cerca.

Tal vez fuera la costumbre, el modo de crianza que había tenido. Yo era una chica de pueblo. No tendría oportunidad en la gran ciudad.

No habría viajado de no ser por Jasper. Él me convenció del todo.

Mis padres no habían aprobado mi idea, pero de alguna manera mi hermano se había hecho con el control. Logró convencerme. Eso era lo peor de Jasper, todo lo que decía parecía tener lógica.

Y ahora estaba aquí. Sola en la ciudad capital. ¿Y por qué? Porque mi hermano me había convencido. No tenía sentido.

Caminé por el aeropuerto a donde debía de encontrarse mi prima.

−¿Rosalie?−le llamé tímidamente.

De repente apareció frente a mí. Sonreí cuando la reconocí. Rubia, alta, hermosa. De pequeñas, cuando ella vivía con nosotros, estaba muy celosa de ella por eso. Obviamente, al madurar, pude superarlo.

−¡Prima! ¿Cómo estás?−exclamó.

Luché con la valija que llevaba para subir un escalón.

−Bien−dije demasiado bajo para que me escuchara.

−Tienes suerte. Mis padres y yo vivimos muy cerca del canal.

Sí… suerte. No estaba muy segura de todo eso en realidad. ¿Encerrarme en una casa? ¿Con 17 extraños?

−¡Además, has quedado en el programa! Realmente hay que tener mucha suerte para eso.

Asentí, mientras fingía que estaba de acuerdo. No me arrepentía de haber hecho el casting. Pero no pensaba que fueran a elegirme a mí. ¡A mí!

Desde que me enteré, no dejaba de darle vueltas a una pregunta muy importante: ¿qué tengo yo que puedan querer para ese reality show?

La verdad, no era muy interesante.

Caminaba demasiado distraída y me choqué con alguien.

−Lo siento−dije al hombre.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

−¿Cuándo es el primer día?−dijo Rosalie.

−El martes. Pero mañana debo ir y pasar la noche en un hotel.

Rosalie no dijo nada más.

Conocí a su novio, Emmet. Era enorme. Y bastante molesto. Me daba un poco de miedo estar con él, porque tenía unos músculos muy desarrollados, y estar de pie junto a su fornida figura me hacía sentir insegura. Podría estirar un brazo y enviarme volando a China, teniendo en cuenta lo liviana que era yo.

Dormí muy mal esa noche. No pude pegar ojo hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana y no estaba muy tranquila tampoco entonces.

Al mediodía del domingo Rosalie me llevó al hotel sin mencionar mis ojeras ni mi evidente cara de pocos amigos.

Nos perdimos para encontrar el lugar. Sonó el teléfono móvil de Rosalie antes de que lográramos ubicarnos.

−Cariño−dijo−¿Qué? Vale, está bien. Está bien. Ya voy−colgó.−Surgió una emergencia. Estoy segura de que el hotel está cruzando esa calle. ¡Adiós y suerte!

Me señaló el lugar y comenzó a caminar desesperadamente.

−Espera Rose, no me dejes…−se fue apresurada sin escucharme−…sola.

_Vale, Bella_, pensé, _estate tranquila. Si te pierdes, pide indicaciones._

Caminé en la dirección indicada por Rosalie.

Un muchacho, no mucho más grande que yo, venía corriendo por la calle y me empujó de un manotazo para quitarme del camino. Caí al suelo.

El chico entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y retrocedió.

−Oh, lo siento−dijo.−¡Perdóname!−gritó mientras se alejaba.− Es que estoy…

No completó la frase y empezó a correr otra vez.

−Este va a ser un día muy largo−murmuré sentada en la calle.

**¿Review?**


	2. La entrada

_**Aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo! :)**_

_**Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo! Y gracias por sus reviews aquí y en otros fics, me motivan para seguir haciendo lo que amo.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, se los dejo.**_

_**C. Nightmare**_

**Capítulo 2: "La entrada"**

Pasaron los dos días correspondientes de aislamiento preparatorio. Antes me encontraba algo intrigada por saber qué le había pasado a Rosalie, pero lo superé con rapidez.

Mantuvieron a todos los participantes del reality separados, de hecho, no sabía si estaban en el mismo hotel que yo.

Me llamaron por la mañana para que preparara mis cosas y se las diera, debían revisar que no hubiera nada extraño.

Estaba intimidada un poco, por las cámaras y todo eso.

No sé qué hora era cuando me llevaron al canal, pero me mantuvieron separada de cualquier contacto humano aproximadamente una hora, encerrada en una habitación.

Me habían explicado que saliera cuando me llamaran, para subirme a un coche que me llevaría a encontrarme con el conductor y entrar a la casa.

Estaba temblando, pero de repente me di cuenta de que era más por ansiedad que por nervios. Quería conocer a los demás.

Por lo que tenía entendido, las mujeres entraban primero.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre me dio una valija con mis cosas.

Me subí a una limousine y pude escuchar que había más personas allí.

Cuando me bajé del coche después de haber viajado no más de treinta metros el lugar estaba lleno de humo. Escuchaba un pitido que anulaba los demás sonidos, pero claro, eso solo lo oía yo. Sabía que entre toda esa gente gritando se encontraba Rosalie, pero no pude buscarla con la mirada.

−¡Con diecisiete años llega Isabella Swan!−gritó el hombre, o, al menos, eso entendí.

Parecía repetirlo una y otra vez mientras me acercaba.

El hombre con el micrófono era calvo y delgado.

Ya había seis chicas de pie detrás del conductor. No me fijé en ninguna de ellas y las saludé como en estado de trance.

−La anteúltima participante en entrar, tiene quince años, es ¡Maggie Weber!

Efectivamente, repitió su nombre y su edad hasta que la pequeña joven, delgada y pelirroja, llegó junto a las demás. Al saludarla noté que tenía unos brillantes ojos celestes, que parecían ocupar la mitad de su cara.

Todo estaba tan descontrolado que no entendía nada.

−¿Recuerdan que les dije que habían dos participantes especiales? Pues esta última jovencita es una de ellos. Es la más chiquita, tiene trece años y vino a concursar con su hermano gemelo. ¡Es Jane Vulturi!

Noté que la aplaudieron demasiado. Con que ya era una favorita.

La niña era muy chiquitita, rubia y no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

−Es momento de entrar a la casa las participantes ya se conocieron un poco y les queda mucho por recorrer.

La puerta se abrió y fuimos entrando en fila india.

Sí tenía que admitir una cosa: el lugar era hermoso. Moderno. Había un patio bastante grande, y la casa estaba pintada de morado.

Las chicas gritaban alucinadas con cada cosa. En particular, una muchacha baja, de pelo castaño con rulos como resortes y ojos celestes parecía hablar más de la cuenta.

Entré arrastrando la valija y con los ojos como platos. El lugar era bastante grande, espaciado. Había muchos sillones, y una cocina hermosa. Nos dirigimos directamente a los cuartos y cada una de las chicas se repartió una cama. Yo me quedé con la última.

Nos dividimos el armario también, pero esta vez procuré elegir mi lugar en lugar de usar el último.

−¿Cómo te llamas?−me preguntó una chica baja y delgada (parecía ser ese un aspecto en común entre muchas chicas) con el pelo corto y negro que saltaba en todas direcciones.

−Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella.

−Qué tal Bella, soy Alice.−no había notado que su voz era suave y angelical.

Sonreí y estreché su mano.

Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a cotillear rápidamente. Incluso yo participé un poco y comenté cómo es que había tomado la decisión de ir allí.

La mayoría estaba por el premio− $1.000.000− y las demás por la fama.

Una muchacha pelirroja que parecía mayor que yo, nos recordó que aún no habían entrado los muchachos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

−Espero que sean guapos−dijo la chica habladora que resultó llamarse Jessica.

Sí, yo también lo esperaba.


	3. Enredada

_**Nuevo capítulo! Este es más cortito :) Disfrútenlo!**_

_**C. Nightmare**_

**Capítulo 3: "Enredada"**

Los chicos tardaron mucho en venir. Mientras tanto, las chicas hablaban y conversaban. A mí me costaba demasiado despegar los ojos de las cámaras que me miraban demasiado.

Tal vez fuera la paranoia, pero estaba segura de que me seguían más de la cuenta.

Llegué a conocer a todas las chicas y a recordar sus nombres.

La chica con la que me había llevado mejor, la de los cabellos negros en punta, se llamaba Alice Brandon y tenía 19 años. Era de las más grandes, ya que la edad era de 13 a 19.

Jessica, que no me había caído muy bien, tenía 18, y su apellido era Stanley. Aseguró como veinte veces mínimo, que sus rulos saltones eran completamente naturales.

Otra de las chicas más grandes era Tanya Lillian, que tenía 19, pero no parecía haberme tomado mucha estima por alguna razón. Era muy hermosa con unos rizos rubios rojizos y ojos dorados como la miel.

Una pelirroja llamada Victoria Call, me daba un poco de miedo la verdad. Tenía una mirada muy… animal, casi felina. Ella tenía 18 años, al igual que Jessica.

Maggie Weber, la chica pequeña que había entrado después que yo, era simpática y nos había contado que descendía de irlandeses, de allí su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos celestes.

Jane, la más chica de todas con 13 años y su hermano gemelo Alec, habían sido una excepción a la regla de separarse de los familiares. Por alguna razón, a prácticamente todas las chicas, nos pareció que había un arreglo allí. Tal vez ellos ya tenían el primer premio asegurado. Aunque eran solo conjeturas sin fundamento.

Tia Uley, que tenía mi edad, 17 años, era morena y tenía un cabello negro, grueso y brillante. Era muy linda. Como todas. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar.

Y por último, Bree Tanner, que tenía 16 años, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, era la más delgadita de todas. Miraba hacia todos lados, pero no decía nada. Supuse que nos llevaríamos bien.

De repente, se abrió la puerta de afuera y una de las chicas gritó.

Cruzó la puerta un chico muy guapo, de cabello rubio pálido y ojos claros, seguido de ocho muchachos más.

Las chicas parecían bastante emocionadas de que la mayoría de ellos, sino todos, fueran guapos.

Cuando el último chico entró me quedé boquiabierta. No porque fuera guapo−que lo era− sino porque lo conocía. ¡Claro! Ese chico me había empujado la tarde del domingo, cuando me dirigía al hotel.

No pareció reconocerme.

_Que enroscada es la cuerda de la vida,_ pensé, _es imposible no enredarse._


	4. Las parejas

_**Hola otra vez! Amo sus reviews, gracias por tomarse unos segundos de su tiempo para escribirlas :) Acepto sugerencias si tienen alguna.**_

_**Vale, tengo un nuevo capítulo! Por si no se dieron cuenta, a los personajes cuyos apellidos se desconocen les puse algunos de otros personajes :) Y las descripciones son completamente originales.**_

_**Dejaré de hablar mejor. ¡gracias por leer!**_

_**C. Nightmare**_

**Capítulo 4: "Las parejas"**

Las chicas le enseñaron los lugares a los muchachos, que se instalaron en una habitación que quedaba junto a la nuestra. Les dejamos su espacio personal mientras organizaban sus cosas.

Poco después oí que alguien nos llamaba, al igual que todos los demás.

−¡Chicos!−decía la voz del conductor.

Seguí a los demás a través de la sala hacia el lugar de procedencia de la voz. Y allí estaba, en la pantalla gigante el hombre calvo.

−Hola chicos, ¿les ha gustado la casa?

Todos contestamos que sí, y luego se generaron bastantes comentarios personales, aunque no logré entender mucho.

−¡Empieza el juego, entonces!

Todos aplaudieron y sonrieron ante la expectativa.

−¡Pero!... pero−repitió cuando se callaron−falta algo más. Una especie de… sorpresa.

Fruncí el ceño con desagrado.

−Vamos a sortear las parejas.

Se levantó un bullicio de quejas. Yo también participé.

−¡Pablo, Pablo!−gritó Jane.−¿Te puedo decir Pablo?

El hombre asintió.

−Sí, dime Jane.

−Bueno, pues… ¿el juego no era individual?

−El juego _es_ individual.

Todos pusieron atención al intercambio que se producía.

−¿Pero no has dicho que sortearían las parejas?−insistió ella.

−Durante una etapa deberán mantener las alianzas de parejas asignadas. ¿Recuerdan todo sobre el complot?

Sí que lo recordaba. Los participantes debían votar en secreto a quién querían fuera de la casa, pero no podían arreglar los votos con alguien más.

−Pues esta es una especie de excepción.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y luego volvieron la vista a la pantalla.

−Déjenme explicar las reglas primero, ¿vale? ¿Sin interrupciones?

Contestamos que sí. Yo, impaciente y nerviosa.

−Las reglas son estas, y procuren escuchar con atención−dijo tratando de sonar severo pero sonreía−Se les asignará una pareja. Con ella, durante _una etapa_, deberán arreglar _uno_ de los votos.

Trataba de entender, pero no lo conseguía. Noté que algunos otros también estaban confundidos, como si se les hubiera dado mucha información y ahora quisieran vaciar el disco duro y rellenarlo de algo totalmente diferente.

−Saben que los votos son hacia dos personas. A uno le dirigirán dos votos y al otro uno. Con su pareja deben acordar a una de las personas. No importa la cantidad de votos que le den, siempre y cuando sea la misma persona.

Rogué que mi pareja fuera Alice.

−¿Y cuánto durará esto?−preguntó alguien.

−Hasta que les informemos. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y algunos se miraron unos a otros de modo significativo.

_Que sea Alice, que sea Alice. Por favor_, rogué con desesperación.

−Oh, casi lo olvido. Las parejas estarán formadas por un hombre y una mujer. Sin excepción−dijo Pablo como si leyera mi mente.

La visión de la pantalla se extendió, para que pudiéramos ver dos tazones de vidrio a cada lado del conductor, ubicados sobre dos postes. Uno decía "HOMBRES" y el otro, por supuesto, "MUJERES".

El vidrio de los tazones permitía ver los sobres del interior.

Pablo revolvió un poco los papeles y se aclaró la garganta.

−Comenzaremos por las damas− dijo y se dirigió hacia el tazón de las mujeres, en cuestión.

Tomó un sobre y sacó el papel dentro.

−La primera pareja está formada por: −se tomó su tiempo para hacer una pausa dramática.−¡Bree Tanner!

Mostró el papel que decía claramente en letras negras "BREE TANNER".

Bree, que se sentaba a dos personas lejos de mí, sonrió de oreja a oreja. No podía entender que estuviera feliz por eso.

Pablo se dirigió sonriendo a sacar el nombre de uno de los muchachos. Abrió el sobre y sacó el papel.

−Bree estará con… ¡Jacob Black!−mostró el papel.

Observé por primera vez al chico que se levantó para chocar la mano con Bree. Era alto, de piel morena y ojos cafés. Y tenía una sonrisa contagiosa.

Pablo repitió el procedimiento con el próximo sobre.

−¡Alice Brandon! Con… ¡Ben Cheney!−enseñó a la cámara los dos papeles a la vez.

Ben no era tan agraciado como Jacob. Era muy bajito en comparación con Alice. Se ruborizó y acomodó sus lentes con torpeza cuando ella le estrechó la mano.

Y la selección de parejas continuó.

−¡Maggie Weber y Seth Clearwater!

Seth era de los más chicos, junto con los gemelos. Tenía la piel cobriza y era bastante guapo para su edad.

−¡Tanya Lillian con Mike Newton!

Mike era el rubio que había entrado primero a la casa.

−¡Tia Uley y Benjamin Hale!

Benjamin era evidentemente uno de los más apuestos del grupo. Era moreno pero su cabello rubio arenoso lo hacía una joya codiciable. Vi cómo Tia lo miraba.

−¡Jane Vulturi!−la pausa fue más larga entonces. Noté que ella miraba a su hermano sin sonreír.−¡Con Alec Vulturi!

Sé que todos en esa sala pensaron lo mismo que yo: "qué extraña coincidencia".

−¡Jessica Stanley con Tyler Crowley!

Tyler parecía bastante atlético, pero también algo tonto.

−¡Victoria Call!−de repente caí en la cuenta de que no quedaban muchos sobres.−¡Con Riley Biers!

Riley sí que era lindo. Era alto, rubio, de ojos cafés y se veía realmente fuerte.

−¡Y la última pareja!

_No, no, no. No me digas que…_

−¡Isabella Swan con Edward Cullen!

Me entraron ganas de gritar.

A diferencia de las otras parejas que se saludaban nosotros solo nos observamos. Yo le fulminé con la mirada y el me miró boquiabierto. Eso me ofendió, pero quise creer que era porque me había reconocido.

−¡Bueno chicos, eso es todo! ¡Disfruten la primera noche!

Y se cortó la transmisión. Todos comenzaron a dispersarse otra vez.

−Emm… hola−alcé la mirada para ver a Edward inclinándose hacia mí.−Soy, esto, Edward y tú eres Isabella… ¿verdad?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, su presencia comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor.

−Bella−recordé las cámaras y traté de sonreír. La situación se volvió incómoda, así que me levanté y me fui.

_**Por si resultó algo confuso las parejas son:**_

**1ra.** Bree Tanner−Jacob Black

**2da.** Alice Brandon−Ben Cheney

**3ra.** Maggie Weber−Seth Clearwater

**4ta.** Tanya Lillian−Mike Newton

**5ta.** Benjamin Hale−Tia Uley

**6ta.** Jane Vulturi−Alec Vulturi

**7ma**.Jessica Stanley−Tyler Crowley

**8va.** Riley Biers−Victoria Call

**9na.** Edward Cullen−Isabella Swan


	5. El reloj de arena

**_Hola! Soy yo otra vez! Disculpen la demora.. tengo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten! Este capítulo originalmente era más largo, pero se me hizo muy extenso así que subiré la otra parte como un capítulo aparte._**

**_Debo decirles que amo sus reviews y gracias por leer!_**

**_Ah, y déjenme recordarles que los personajes no son míos sino de Meyer (bendita sea)_**

**_ C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 5: "El reloj de arena"**

Las camas estaban unidas de a dos, por lo que tenía a Tia durmiendo junto a mí. Al principio me costó un poco dormirme, pero en cuanto pude lograrlo la cama se volvió lo más agradable allí.

Lo primero que hice al despertarme por la mañana fue ver si Tia se había levantado ya. Pero seguía durmiendo, así que me levanté arrastrando los pies. Tomé mi neceser y salí sin fijarme cuántas personas estaban acostadas allí.

Algunos se habían levantado ya. Había un par de personas en la sala y más en el jardín.

Quería dirigirme al baño antes de que alguien me viera, pero justamente de allí salió Edward Cullen. Lo ignoré, fingiendo que estaba muy cansada. Lo último era por las cámaras nada más.

Me cepillé los dientes y lavé el rostro hasta que pudiera parecer más despierta de lo que realmente estaba.

Cuando fui a la habitación tomé ropa y me cambié incómoda entre las sábanas. Seguía siendo mejor que a los ojos de las cámaras.

Después me quedé sentada en la cama por unos segundos hasta que me decidí y salí.

−Hola−dije a Benjamin, Jane y Edward que estaban charlando sentados en los sillones.

Me senté junto a Jane.

−Buen día−contestó ella y continuó con algo que estaba diciendo antes de que yo interrumpiera.

Fuera Mike y otro chico cuyo nombre no lograba recordar estaban en el gimnasio improvisado que habían puesto allí. Pensé en pasarme uno de esos días también, pues no había mucho que hacer ahí encerrada.

En la cocina estaban Tanya y Victoria cocinando algo.

Era muy temprano para decidir, pero pensé que si tenía que votar a alguien en ese momento para que se fuera sería a Tanya. No me había caído muy bien.

Más tarde, cuando se levantaron todos, empezó una nueva conexión en la sala. Solo que esta vez, era una grabación.

−Hola chicos, quiero presentarles la primera prueba semanal−dijo el conductor que no era Pablo, sino otro que no conocíamos.− Se llama "el reloj de arena". Les quiero decir que está en juego su presupuesto para el alimento. De ganar la prueba, tendrán el doble, de perderla, la mitad.

Nos miramos un segundo.

−La prueba consiste en esto: Hay un reloj, por supuesto−levantó su mano, donde descansaba un enorme y tétrico reloj de arena. Lo extraño era que tenía unas líneas marcadas cerca de la unión del centro.−Ustedes, en parejas, deberán controlar este reloj y darlo vuelta cada vez que llegue a estas líneas.

Sonaba sencillo.

−Cada una hora, sonará una alarma y comenzará la cuenta regresiva. Si la pareja cuyo turno es el siguiente no se presenta, perderá la prueba. El juego durará 36 hs, por lo que tendrán cuatro turnos de 1 hora. Eso claro, si ninguna pareja pierde.

Ahora no sonaba tan fácil.

−Deben estar muy atentos. Las parejas ya están formadas, y confío en que las recuerdan. Si no es así son: Bree con Jacob, Alice y Ben, Maggie y Seth, Tanya y Mike, Tia y Benjamin, Jane y Alec, Jessica y Tyler, Victoria y Riley y por último, Isabella y Edward. Los turnos son exactamente en ese orden. ¡Suerte para todos!

Y, como por arte de magia, allí estaba en el patio en una mesa el reloj. Al menos Edward y yo teníamos el último turno.

Bree y Jacob entraron la mesa y pusieron dos sillas. Se sentaron y no supieron qué hacer. ¿Debían darlo vuelta?

Entonces de la nada empezó a sonar una cuenta regresiva.

−5… 4… −Bree miró a Jacob con una sonrisa. Ambos tenían las manos en el reloj de arena.−3… 2… 1… ¡YA!

Dieron vuelta el reloj. Todos nos habíamos quedado observando como idiotizados. Nos dimos cuenta de que no era tan interesante y nos fuimos.

−Tenemos el último turno. No lo olvides… Bella.

Asentí y me fui a la habitación. Aún faltaban un par de muchas horas.

Nadie perdió en su primer turno, todos estaban muy atentos, pero yo sabía que nos quedaban 4 hs más a cada pareja, iba a ser un fastidio.

Por desgracia, todos estaban cenando en otra habitación cuando llegó nuestro turno, después del de Victoria y Riley.

Me senté frente a Edward que miraba el reloj fijamente.

−Esto va a ser muy aburrido…−murmuró al tiempo que se desperezaba sin compasión.

−Sigue siendo lo único para hacer aquí…

−Cierto−aceptó.

La primera vez, fui yo quien dio vuelta el reloj. Era evidente que estaba más atenta que él.

−¿Y qué haces de tu vida fuera de aquí?−preguntó, como para sacar tema de conversación un momento después.

−Soy dueña de una importante cadena de restaurantes− me miró, extrañado−Tengo 17 años… no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Pareció darse cuenta después que la primera parte pretendía sonar sarcástica. Aún seguía poniéndome de un humor de perros ese chico.

Me olvidé del reloj. Lo dio vuelta.

−… Estudio arquitectura en un curso avanzado−contesté finalmente.

Asintió con la cabeza evitando mirarme.

−¿Y tú?−dije, suponiendo que eso era lo que quería escuchar.

−Soy una especie de ayudante de chef−su voz sonaba inexpresiva. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que estaba imitándome.−me gusta cocinar.

Asentí, imitándolo. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

Un rato después, luego de unas cuantas veces en que yo di vuelta el reloj otras él y una sola vez en que los dos extendimos las manos al mismo tiempo−casi nos cuesta la mitad del presupuesto semanal, porque los dos sacamos las manos para que el otro lo hiciera, y terminamos dando vuelta el reloj los dos juntos en un movimiento extraño porque lo queríamos dar vuelta hacia nuestras respectivas izquierdas y era algo imposible−habló otra vez.

−¿Y por qué viniste aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

−La verdad no lo sé. No necesito el dinero, no quiero la fama. Solo quiero vivir una experiencia nueva. Mi hermano me convenció… no lo sé yo lo veo de ese modo.

Me miró con los ojos como platos.

−Increíble.

−¿Qué? ¿Te perturba que no sea como tú?

Pareció aún más sorprendido.

−No, es que… Yo pienso igual. Quiero decir, yo también estoy aquí por la experiencia.

−Ah−no encontré nada mejor que contestar.

Y así pasó la hora. En cuanto sonó la alarma nos dirigimos a nuestra cena tardía.

−Bree, Jacob… creo que es su turno−dijo Edward.

−Oh, gracias Edward−contestó Bree mientras salía corriendo de allí con Jacob.


	6. Fin de la primera prueba

**_Bueno mis queridas lectoras, tengo la otra parte (más larga) que pertenecía al capítulo anterior, que me vi en la obligación de acortar._**

**_Ah, y quería agradecer sus reviews y en especial a Kriss21, que siempre me deja su impronta. Gracias!_**

**_Bueno lean y déjenme sus reviews si tienen ganas y tiempo (no saben lo bien que me hacen)… sin presión… _**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 6: "Fin de la primera prueba"**

Comimos en silencio la comida que nos había dado la producción del programa. Supuse que esta era mi última comida que no fuera hecha por adolescentes, ya que luego deberíamos arreglarnos solitos.

Entonces recordé que Edward sabía cocinar. Bueno, al menos tendría comida decente sobre mi mesa.

El sonido de una palmada rompió el silencio y me asustó tanto que prácticamente salté en mi asiento.

Alcé la mirada primero horrorizada y luego, al encontrarme con Edward y sus manos en el aire, mi expresión se volvió enfurecida o algo así.

−Lo siento. Detesto a los mosquitos, los detesto.

Lindo compañero me había tocado.

Se dirigió a la cocina para lavarse las manos.

Era de entenderse que hubiera mosquitos, ¡estábamos en pleno verano!, pero no podría soportar que los estuviera matando todo el tiempo. Tal vez solo era una excusa mía para odiarlo más.

Fruncí el ceño. Se me hacía demasiado fácil olvidar que había un miliar de cámaras como cíclopes con sus ojos atentos mirándome. Eso no podía ser bueno para nada.

Suspiré y terminé mi comida. Edward volvió a su asiento y continuó comiendo.

A todo esto, ¿dónde estaban los demás? Supuse que durmiendo, claro. Ahora con el reloj maldito ese teníamos que hacer turnos por la noche también…

Vaya. Ya quería que acabase esa estúpida prueba.

Cuando terminé de comer, me dispuse a lavar los trastos que había usado, pero unas manos me detuvieron.

−Deja−murmuró−lo haré yo. Ve a dormir, seguro que nos llamarán de madrugada para hacer nuestro turno con el maldito reloj.

Normalmente no dejaba que un chico cualquiera me mandara a la cama cual hermano mayor, pero había dicho "maldito reloj". Y yo había pensado "reloj maldito", que era casi lo mismo.

Por un momento temí que leyera la mente. No, eso es irreal.

_Si estás leyendo mi mente… ¡Sal de mí cabeza!_, pensé sintiéndome tarada.

Me estremecí y camine rápido (por no decir casi corrí) a la habitación donde las demás chicas charlaban.

No me falto mucho para darme cuenta de que en realidad discutían.

−¿No te diste cuenta dónde estamos todavía?−dijo victoria con su voz de niñita. Era un espanto.

−Mira quién habla−contestó Jane, en un gesto un tanto infantil, debo agregar.

La otra puso los ojos en blanco y un par se rieron también. Yo me tiré a mi cama.

−A ver, Jane, querida… Ya no estás en el jardín de infantes−dijo separando cada palabra para que sonara clara y concisa, como si estuviera hablando a un tarado.−Entiendo que te has escapado.

−Ay, por qué no cierras la boca ya. Ah, perdón, me había olvidado que eres una lameculos. ¿Se te hace difícil dejar de mover la lengua un rato, no?

−¡Pero por favor!−exclamó Victoria, indignada. Revolvió su cabello.−Yo no vine aquí para que una chiquilla me insultara… aquí la única lameculos eres tú, pendeja. No sabes lo que te falta aprender para estar a mi altura.

−¿Por qué no te vas, entonces?

Traté de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero se me hacía imposible.

−¿Hola, hola? ¡Llamando a la pendeja de Jane a la Tierra! Estamos en "Adolescentes". ¿Quieres que te traiga un jugo también, un té? ¿Un cerebro nuevo?

Algunas, o todas, las demás chicas rieron.

No escuché la respuesta de Jane, pero supuse que implicaba su dedo mayor bien alto.

−¡Déjense de pendejadas!−gritó alguien. No supe quién, pero le agradecí de corazón.

Cerré los ojos y traté de dormirme. Recién era el primer día y ya había un par de locas armando revuelos. No lo soportaría durante mucho tiempo.

Finalmente me quedé dormida. Lo bueno era que con el tarado de Edward teníamos el último turno. Yo estaba segura de que el último y el primero eran los mejores. No tendría que despertarme muy de madrugada… aunque sí algo temprano.

Soñé algo muy extraño. Recuerdo haber visto una botella que derramaba, un perro con dos cabezas y pasadizo donde abría una puerta y llegaba al mismo lugar. Por un momento me sentí como Alicia en el jodido País de las Maravillas.

Lo extraño es que yo sabía mucho de psicología−mi hermano había perseguido esa carrera durante mucho tiempo hasta que se aburrió y lo dejó− y normalmente le encontraba el sentido a mis sueños… pero este era demasiado anormal.

Eso en realidad lo pensé por la tarde cuando lo recordé, pero antes… antes me despertaron.

−Isabella, ¡puta mierda!, levántate−estuve a punto de decirle a Jasper que cerrara el pico cuando noté que no… ese no era mi hermano.

−¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?−exclamé rápidamente.

−Son como las cinco de la mañana. Es nuestro turno con el reloj.

Entonces recordé todo y salté de la cama. Efectivamente, cuando salí de la oscura habitación pude escuchar la cuenta regresiva… ¡E iba por el tres!

Corrí desesperada y por un pelín…

…di vuelta el reloj. ¡Uf! Seguíamos en juego.

−Vaya, seremos el entretenimiento de la semana−dije pensando en cómo vería la gente todo eso desde afuera.

Edward se acercó. Tenía la musculosa mojada y la cara también.

−¿Qué te pasó?

−El estúpido ese de Riley me despertó con un vaso de agua.

Contuve la risa. Estaba furioso, evidentemente. Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que Edward era muy cabrón.

−Me alegro de que no hayas seguido su ejemplo.

Se encogió de hombros y se sacó la camiseta. Se quedó en cuero frente a mis ojos… era obvio que estaba bien bueno, le gustaba la gimnasia seguro, con esos abdominales bien marcados, debajo de esos pectorales…

Estaría bueno y todo lo que quisiera, pero no era mi tipo. Para nada. Era muy calentón, a simple vista se le notaba lo mujeriego y parecía algo sucio también.

Fijé la vista en el reloj hasta que tuve que darlo vuelta. Luego alcé la vista otra vez. No me había dado cuenta de que lo único que llevaba Edward puesto eran unos bóxers negros bien ajustados.

Se sentó, después de haberme estado observando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y me miró fijo a los ojos.

−Riley me cae pésimo−dijo, sobresaltándome una vez más por lo inesperado. Siempre rompía el más absoluto de los silencios. Algo me decía que no podía mantener la boca cerrada mucho tiempo.− Quiero decir, me cae peor que carne cruda que dejaste al sol 12 hs, para ser específicos desde las 11:00 am, bajada con vodka.

Me habría reído pero me sorprendió su manera de hablar… tan confiado y sonaba tan inteligente. _Pero qué estoy pensando, por Dios. Claro que sabe de eso, ¡es aprendiz de chef!_

Aproveché la excusa de voltear el reloj para bajar la mirada y que no notara mi sorpresa.

−Pero…−dijo y cuando lo volví a mirar, había alzado el dedo índice y se había acercado más sobre la mesa.−eso no significa que quiera ir a por él todavía.

Oh, me estaba hablando del juego. Claro, casi había olvidado que debíamos acordar uno de nuestros votos.

−Tengo aún la suficiente cordura como para no dejarme llevar por los instintos… al menos, no por ahora. Estoy seguro que siendo la primera vez, hay que tratar de saber a quién dirigen sus votos los demás.

−Vale−contesté, algo intimidada−Pero te diré quién me agrada menos que patada al hígado, −para mi sorpresa sonrió− Tanya Lillian.

−Lo sé. Esa mujer no deja de escupir veneno. Y recién fue el primer día.

Asentí. Bueno, no era taaaan malo después de todo. No tanto.

Me reí un poco.

Así pasó otra hora. Y cuando sonó la bendita alarma que nos liberaba, fuimos a buscar a los otros, él a Jacob y yo a Bree, para el próximo turno.

Me acosté en mi cama, satisfecha de poder volver a mi inconsciencia.

Más tarde, poco antes de la próxima hora de tortura, que calculé sería como a las 15:00 hs, recordé el sueño y estuve arto rato pensando en su posible significado (y no le encontré ninguno).

Aún me quedaba una hora, así que me fui a dar una ducha. Sabía que debía ser rápida y a la vez no tenía apuro alguno. Decidí que lo mejor sería apresurarme.

Obviamente, y vergonzosamente también, tenía que ducharme con traje de baño, porque había cámaras por todos lados. Al parecer, no confiaban mucho en nosotros.

Me vestí debajo de una toalla, era realmente incómodo pero supuse que me acostumbraría con el paso del tiempo, y salí…

…para encontrarme con Edward. Me estaba esperando.

−¿Qué pasó?−pregunté.

−Hemos perdido la prueba.

¿Qué? ¿No podía ser, si yo estaba segura (muy segura) de que faltaba más de medio turno.

−No puede ser, falta como una hora.

−No−no pude determinar si estaba enojado. Tampoco era para tanto en realidad, le habíamos costado parte de la comida de la semana a toda la casa pero… vale sí, eso podía ser riesgoso. ¿Y si nos votaban para salir por ese insignificante error?

Rogué que sucediera algo peor con otra persona.

−Te juro que había calculado…−me defendí.

−Jessica y Tyler perdieron−por dentro suspiré, al menos no éramos los únicos perdedores y no los más molestos, precisamente.

Por otro lado me sentía culpable. Si hubiera estado algo más atenta a lo que ocurría…

−Oh, lo siento, yo no lo sabía…

−No importa, ya está hecho. No te tortures.

Podía ser muy agradable cuando quería…

−¿Crees que se molesten por eso?−le dije un poco más bajito.

Negó con la cabeza.

−Despreocúpate. Que esto recién empieza.

**_Espero que no les haya resultado aburrido…_**

**_Si alguna tiene interés en saber qué significa el sueño de Bella les diré:_**

**_-_****La botella que derrama****_ significa algo fuera de control._**

**_-_****El perro de dos cabezas****_ la falsedad._**

**_-_****El cuarto que no termina****_ es el sentimiento de encierro._**

**_Todo fue invento mío, lo sé… soy creativa (xD)_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	7. Adaptándome

**_Hola una vez más! Gracias por sus reviews y por leer lo que escribo por más extraño que sea._**

**_Gracias también a Stephenie Meyer, por crear a los mejores personajes habidos y por haber._**

**_En este capítulo hay muchas cosas nuevas. Espero que lo entiendan y no se aburran… todavía no ha empezado lo bueno._**

**_Lean y disfruten!_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 7: "Adaptándome"**

La fatídica primera prueba había terminado. Para nuestra suerte, Alice y Ben también perdieron y ya no nos sentimos tan mal. Bueno, ya no ME SENTÍ tan mal.

La verdad es que, saber que podría haber ganado la prueba con los ojos cerrados… bueno tal vez no es la expresión correcta. Con las manos atadas… vale, ¿ustedes entienden, no? Bueno, la cuestión es que me sentía culpable por haber hundido también a Edward. Ya. Lo dije.

Tal vez fuera un cabrón, tal vez fuera sucio y arrogante, pero era mi compañero. Y aunque yo no quisiera, aunque me pusiera los pelos de punta, debía aceptarlo.

En fin, el punto es que cuando llegó nuestro presupuesto (era fichas negras con el logo de "Adolescentes"), nosotros, Alice, Ben, Jessica y Tyler teníamos el cuarto que los demás, pues los muy malditos se habían ganado el doble.

Juntamos las fichas conseguidas y como éramos unos perdedores, tuvimos que pagar con todas y los otros pudieron guardar algunas o darse el lujo de pedir dulces a quienes fuera de compras, que por cierto… éramos Edward y yo.

Decidieron que por ser los "últimos todo el tiempo" seríamos los primeros en algo. ¡Bah! Yo no dije nada, por supuesto. Edward se contuvo, también, aunque le costó algo más que a mí. No parecía ser la clase de personas que se guardan lo que piensan. Supuse que esta vez lo hizo para no hundirse más en el fango.

El lugar de las compras era una especie de supermercado improvisado, que estaba abierto solo una vez a la semana. La diferencia con un lugar común era que no había cajeros, porque no podíamos ver a nadie, así que nos cobrábamos solos.

−Qué suerte que sabes de cocina… soy un completo desastre−dije mientras hacíamos las compras. Más bien mientras él hacía las compras… yo solo lo observaba.

Me sonrió.

−Sí, se nota−ya tenía que cagarla.

Yo fui la encargada de recordar los pedidos personales… que eran bastante caros a decir verdad.

Esa noche Edward cocinó. Y debo admitir que lo hizo muy bien. Claro que no se lo iba a decir.

−Edward esto está delicioso−dijo Bree.

−Sí, sí, lo que sea−contestó él−Que quede claro que no soy sirviente de nadie.

Rebelde. Definitivamente, él es todo lo contrario a mí. Quiero decir, si me hubieran dicho eso, cualquier persona que fuera, yo habría agradecido, sonrojada.

Las diferencias comenzaron a notarse en la casa de ahí en adelante.

Comencé a llevarme muy bien con Jacob y Alice. Eran muy divertidos.

El cuarto día de encierro, Alice, Bree, Tia y yo estábamos sentadas en el jardín.

−Benjamin es el más lindo−decía Tia, que al parecer se llevaba bien con su pareja. Se había notado bastante en la primera fiesta que tuvimos el día anterior en el S.U.M **_[*]_**

−No lo creo. Ben lo es. Parece muy inocente pero tiene unos músculos de aquellos−contestó Alice.

Yo me reí.

−Chicas, saben a quién le gusta Ben…−dijo Bree casi en un susurro. Nos acercamos más.

Negamos con la cabeza.

−A Jacob.

¿Qué?

−¿Qué?−preguntó Alice haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

−Es gay.

No pude evitar poner los ojos como platos, es que Jacob era de hecho uno de los más agraciados de la casa.

−¿De verdad?

Bree asintió.

−Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Y qué tal es Edward?−me preguntó Alice.

−¿En qué sentido?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

−Es algo arrogante. Pero está buenísimo.

Tia nos hizo voltear, para ver el gimnasio.

−Vaya chicas… tal vez el encierro no sea tan malo después de todo.

Era todo un espectáculo.

Seth estaba pedaleando en la bicicleta, Edward haciendo abdominales, Riley con una enorme pesa y Ben usaba dos pesas pequeñas. Ninguno tenía camisa y Edward estaba con su infaltable bóxer negro. Ya lo había visto por lo menos tres veces con él.

Miré a las chicas, que no estaban siendo muy disimuladas.

−Les informo que se les está chorreando la baba−dije.

−¡Vale, tú no te quedas atrás!−se rió Tia. Que se puso de pie, pero como estaba mirando hacia los muchachos se cayó sentada.

Todas nos reímos. Me hacía bien poder reírme un rato. Alivianaba el encierro que sentía.

−Lo que más me gusta de ustedes es su apoyo, desgraciadas−contestó Tia y nosotras reímos más.

−Bueno, bueno. Cállense que no veo−dijo Alice absorta, con los ojos fijos en el gimnasio. Y eso provocó que nos riéramos más fuerte.

Y nos quedamos así, más o menos toda la tarde.

Me caían realmente bien algunos.

Me estaba cuidando mucho de no hacer enojar a nadie, de llevarme bien con todos, porque ya era domingo, y el martes era la primera nominación. El primer día para votar a quién queríamos fuera del juego.

Al día siguiente, un rumor anduvo corriendo por la casa.

−Te digo que es cierto−insistió Bree a Tia.

−¿Estás segura?

Estábamos sentadas en el pasto del jardín mientras merendábamos y mirábamos. Mirábamos a Jane, que estaba en el gimnasio con Seth.

−Segurísima−afirmó Bree por décima vez−Ellos mismos lo admitieron.

¡A dónde se ha ido la sociedad!

−Vaya es increíble.

−Apenas sí se conocen…−murmuré.

Tia se mordió el labio, mientras la miraba ceñuda. Estaba celosa.

Tenía que ver con la juventud, sí. Pero igualmente… daba asco.

−De hecho, no se conocen−dijo Bree, negando con la cabeza−¿Quién lo diría?

−¿Que tendrían sexo o que lo harían cinco días después de conocerse?−preguntó Alice.

−Las dos cosas.

Tia gruñó.

−Qué puta.

Asentí. Sabía que ella se dejaba guiar un poco por las emociones, pero tenía razón. Tia estaba muy celosa porque sentía una atracción por Benjamin.

−¿Se dieron cuenta de que, si hay alguien privilegiado en esta casa, es ella?−dijo Tia.

−Sí.−contestamos todas aunque sin mucha coordinación.

−Conocía el nombre del conductor−acotó Bree.

−¿Qué conductor?−preguntó Alice, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Yo sí sabía a qué conductor se refería… ¿pero cómo se llamaba?

−El que tiene un nombre español−Bree seguía con la vista fija en Jane.

−Pablo−dije cuando lo recordé.−Yo no lo había visto nunca.

−Ni yo−Tia echaba chispas por los ojos.

No sabía si Benjamin era o muy inteligente, o muy estúpido.

Si había pensado lo que hacía, le habría convenido acostarse con quien parecía ser la mimada de Adolescentes. Eso en cuanto a juego.

Pero lo más probable es que él hubiera pensado con la otra cabeza. Jane era muy bonita, además de que no ocultaba nada con esa ropa que usaba, pero también era una niña. Tenía solo 13 años.

−Qué puta−dije imitando las palabras que había elegido Tia.

Había otra cosa, además de las hormonas enloquecidas adolescentes, que comenzaba a notarse en el aire.

La casa estaba dividida. Se notaba la mala onda que tiraban algunos.

Ese día, nos llamaron al confesionario. Como lo hicieron por orden alfabético, yo fui después que Edward. En ese momento una voz dijo: "Isabella, al confesionario". Sonaba a sentencia de muerte.

Entré, cerré la puerta y me senté en el anticuado sillón individual de color rojo desvaído situado en el centro de la pequeña habitación.

−Hola−murmuré.

−¿Cómo estás?

Así que esto iba a ser un cuestionario.

−Bien, todo bien…−dije sin mucha confianza.

−Me alegro. ¿Cómo va todo con el resto?

Suspiré.

−Me llevo bien con todos.

−¿Y cómo te llevas con tu pareja?−preguntó la voz.

−¿Edward?

Sí, lo sé. Parecía tarada. ¿Qué otra pareja tenía?

−Sí.

−Bien, me llevo bien. Es un poco diferente a mí… pero nada muy que no se pueda sobrellevar.

No sabía si eso era la verdad.

−¿Qué es lo que menos… te gusta? Del juego en general.

−No me gusta… ver que se arman distintos grupos y sentir que si voy yo a hablar son falsos conmigo.

−¿Y los grupos? ¿Cómo los ves?

−En realidad, es como si no los quisiera ver. Trato de no meterme mucho, es decir, saber qué pasa a mí alrededor pero sin interferir. Yo veo que todo el tiempo está cambiando.

−¿Y vos?

Me quedé en silencio.

−Yo… yo todavía no sé en qué grupo… no lo sé. No hay nadie que no me guste tanto como para que no pueda ni verle el rostro. Estoy siendo cuidadosa con eso.

La voz se quedó callada. Miré mi mano el segundo de silencio, algo incómoda.

−¿Si tuvieras que elegir a dos compañeros… a quiénes elegirías?

−Creo que…−lo pensé un momento− A Jacob y Alice. Con ellos me divierto mucho… vine a divertirme.

−Y es parte del juego, también−dijo la voz.

Esa voz era tan inexpresiva, que daba miedo.

−Sí, sí. Aunque todavía no lo siento como un juego… no me siento en… el ojo de la tormenta.

−Bueno, Isabella, ya está.

−Nos vemos−dije mientras me levantaba, aunque fuera una ironía… yo no podía verlo.

−Hasta luego.

Salí del confesionario algo acalorada. Sentí como si acabara de salir de un interrogatorio para el FBI o algo así. Suspiré.

Cuando me dirigía a mi habitación alguien me tomó del brazo. No bien vi su mano lo reconocí. Edward.

−¿Qué pasa?

−Ven−dijo.

Lo seguí, aunque estaba segura de que no era necesario que siguiera tomándome del brazo. No dije nada de todos modos.

Me llevó hasta los sillones de la sala, frente nuestro estaba la pantalla, y no había nadie alrededor.

Me senté en el borde y él se desparramó con las piernas abiertas.

−¿Ya pensaste a quién nominar?

−Creo que los votos se dirigen a Jane o Tanya.

Torcí el gesto. Edward se encogió de hombros.

−Vale. Yo creo que a Benjamin.

−¿A quién votamos entonces?−pregunté.

Lo pensó un segundo.

−A Tanya−dijo con firmeza.

−¿Estás seguro?

Asintió.

−Está bien, entonces.

Me daba cuenta de que el juego en sí no era lo más importante.

Iba a estar bien que cualquiera quedara nominado, para mí. Siempre y cuando no fuera yo... o él.

**_[*] S.U.M: para las que no saben qué es, significa Sala de Usos Múltiples._**

**_A que no se lo esperaban… Jacob es gay! Y le gusta Ben! Y Jane y Benjamin tuvieron sexo a solo cinco días de haberse conocido!_**

**_Les informo que eso sí pasó en la versión real de todo esto… no piensen que fue producto de mi mente pervertida._**

**_El próximo capítulo es la primera nominación :) Ya verán quiénes son los primeros candidatos a abandonar la casa._**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	8. Primera nominación

**_Hola! Este es mi último posteo antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones, así que no podré actualizar tan seguido… pero les prometo que lo haré una vez por semana, como plazo máximo._**

**_Espero que disfruten la primera nominación!_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_C. Nigtmare_**

**Capítulo 8: "Primera nominación"**

La tensión se olía en el aire. Era como la presión de la humedad en el ambiente. Todos se lanzaban miradas de desconfianza entre sí.

Tenía miedo de quedar nominada a la primera. ¿Qué cosa más fea que esa? De entre todas las personas que hay, te eligieron a ti para abandonar.

No, sí había algo peor. Quedar eliminada a la primera. Eso sí que sería horrible.

Comimos en silencio. Eso fue extraño.

Todas las chicas se arreglaron para la ocasión, yo también de hecho.

A eso de las 20:00 hs, comenzaron a llamarnos al confesionario.

Cuando llegó el turno de Edward le dediqué una larga mirada a los ojos. Él asintió y se fue. Estaba segura de que ahora nos estarían viendo en vivo afuera de la casa.

Quise parecer tranquila. Tenía la impresión de que después de Edward sería mi turno. Y mi intuición no me falló.

El salió, tranquilo, silbando una tonada alegre. Acomodé el micrófono−que llevaba las 24 hs y solo apagaba para dormir−incómoda.

Minutos después me llamaron a mí. Esa voz otra vez.

−Isabella, al confesionario.

Me levanté casi temblando. Sé que no era para tanto escándalo, pero en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa.

Caminé por el largo pasillo hacia la puerta en un silencio absoluto, únicamente interrumpido por el rítmico sonido de los tacones que llevaba puestos contra el piso.

Toqué el "timbre" y esperé a que la puerta se abriera. Entré y deje que se cerrara sola.

−Buenas noches.

−Buenas noches, Isabella.

Me senté en el sillón.

−Tienes 1minuto para hacer la nominación y explicarme por qué−dijo la voz.

Yo ya había pensado a quién nominaría. Lo tenía casi ensayado en mi mente.

−Los primeros dos votos son para Benjamin, por afinidad y a Tanya porque eso fue lo que acordé con… con Edward.

Silencio.

−Bueno, eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

−Adiós−dije antes de salir.

Suspiré. Bueno, eso no fue tan malo. Ahora había que esperar a que el resto terminara de votar, y un poco más para que nos informaran quiénes eran los nominados.

−Jessica, al confesionario−escuché mientras me sentaba en el sofá de la sala junto con Bree y Tia.

Esperamos sentadas hasta que terminara la nominación. Comimos todos juntos, aún desconfiados y silenciosos, nos mirábamos con recelo.

Ayudé a lavar los platos a Edward, él se había propuesto para hacerlo. Quería hablar con él, preguntarle a quién había votado además de Tanya, pero sabía que no lo tenía permitido, hasta que se supiera quienes eran los más votados oficialmente.

Podría preguntárselo después.

Comenzaba a relajarme cuando oí la voz del conductor, de Pablo, y todos mis esfuerzos se volvieron vanos. La tensión y el nerviosismo volvieron a invadir mi cuerpo. Casi temblaba.

Esperé poder superar eso con el paso del tiempo. Y esperaba tener tiempo para superarlo también.

−¡Chicos!−nos llamaba.

Edward me pasó el trapo con el que se había secado las manos y se fue con los demás. Luego de secarme lo apoyé sobre la mesada de la cocina y corrí como pude a sentarme junto a Bree.

−¿Están todos?−contestamos que sí−¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal está todo allá?

Jane se apresuró a contestar.

−Asustados.

−Vamos a hablar un poco con cada uno. ¿Cómo va todo… Isabella?

Vaya, tenía que mencionarme a mí. Me sentí observada.

−Yo estoy nerviosa. Es la primera vez. Pero no sé los demás−contesté fingiendo desenvoltura.

−¿Qué me puede decir Mike?

−Más que nerviosos, muchos estamos ansiosos. Ansiosos por saber cómo está la casa más allá de lo que podemos ver.

El conductor asintió.

−Vamos con algo más personal… ¿Qué pasa entre Jane y Benjamin?

Era obvio que preguntaría eso. No se perdían la oportunidad.

Jane se sonrojó algo y Benjamin no se inmutó. Si había pensado que Edward era arrogante, no era nada en comparación con Benjamin. Por algo le había dado dos votos.

−No lo sé−dijo Jane, era demasiado inocente. ¿O no?

−Nada…−dijo a la vez Benjamin.

−Vamos de a uno, ¿vale?−dijo Pablo, mientras acomodaba su auricular− ¿Benjamin?

Él se encogió de hombros.

−Que no pasó nada. Por ahora.

−Bueno, "nada" no fue exactamente lo que vimos acá afuera.

Había sido cierto. Y lo habían visto afuera. ¡Qué asco!

−Sí, pasó algo, pero no es mucho todavía.

Pablo asintió.

−¿Y que nos dices tú, Jane?

−Fue algo, pero no sé qué va a pasar ahora−y le echó una mirada significativa a Benjamin.

A todo esto, quien no se veía para nada contento era Alec, el gemelo de Jane. Parecía no querer escuchar nada.

−¿Y qué piensa de esto Tia?

Diablos, no se perdían nada.

−¿Yo?−exclamó Tia, sorprendida.

−Sí. Tú.

−Yo pienso lo mismo que cualquiera. Es demasiado pronto.

El conductor parecía estar en sus anchas. Seguro que todo ese triángulo amoroso les ayudaba mucho. Eso era lo que ellos quería, escándalo.

−Es decir que tú no lo habrías hecho−no era una pregunta.

−No, no. Yo no lo haría−se apresuró a contestar.

−¿Y Alec? ¿Qué puedes decir?

Alec levantó la mirada.

−Yo no lo haría. No me parecer lo correcto.

No era sorprendente que toda la casa estuviera enterada de lo que había sucedido. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente impresionante. No me imaginaba como habían sido tan… sinvergüenzas. ¡Sus familias los estaban viendo desde afuera!

−Bueno, cambiamos de tema. Sé que pasan muchas cosas allí adentro, pero vayamos al grano. Quieren saber quiénes son los primeros nominados, me imagino.

Todos asentimos.

−Empecemos entonces. Alice…−ella se quedó inmóvil−…no estás nominada.

Suspiró y asintió.

−Maggie… tampoco estás nominada−esperaba que dijera mi nombre de un momento al otro− Tyler… no estás nominado.

Tyler agradeció en voz baja.

−Mike…−la pausa se alargó−…Mike…no estás nominado.

Mike solo asintió. Ese chico me parecía un peligro en el juego. Era demasiado inteligente.

−Jacob… no estás nominado.

"Isabella…−me erguí−no estás nominada."

Un suspiro de alivio se abrió paso entre mis labios. No atiné a agradecer, porque por alguna razón… seguía nerviosa.

−Jessica… no estás nominada.−Pablo se aclaró la garganta−Benjamin… Benjamin−la pausa dramática se extendió más que las demás− Estás nominado.

No vi su expresión. Me sentí algo culpable, pues yo lo había votado.

−Riley… no estás nominado.

"Ben… tampoco estás nominado."

Ben agradeció con fervor.

−Victoria…−ella se revolvió el cabello−no estás nominada.

"Seth… no estás nominado"

Supe que mis nervios no se irían hasta que mencionara a Edward. Lo sentía.

−Tia… no estás nominada.

"Alec… tampoco estás nominado"

Cuando vi a Alec, él no quitaba los ojos de su hermana. Quedaban ya muy pocos. Busqué a Edward y lo miré fijamente. Él no parecía nervioso.

−Bree…−ella, que estaba sentada junto a mí, abrió los ojos con expectativa− no estás nominada.

−Edward−el corazón me subió por la garganta, acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca como si quisiera salir. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto?−Edward… no estás nominado.

Suspiré, aliviada finalmente. El detalle no le pasó desapercibido a Bree.

−Tanya… estás nominada.

Vaya. Sí que había acertado mi pronóstico.

−Jane… Jane… no estás nominada.

"Eso es todo. Tanya, Benjamin… volveré en dos días para informar quién de ustedes abandona el juego"

Ellos asintieron, nada contentos con el desenlace de eso.

Nos fuimos levantando de a poco. Algunos se fueron al jardín a fumar. Los seguí, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Poco después salió Edward, que se había despojado de su camisa. Cuándo no.

−¿Y cómo va todo?−me preguntó.

El resto estaban dispersos por el lugar. Yo era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta.

−Bien. ¿A quién votaste?

Se encogió de hombros, como si nada le importaba. La verdad, eso parecía todo el tiempo. El mundo le pasaba por al lado y a él no se le movía un pelo.

−A Tanya y a Mike. ¿Y tú?

−A Benjamin y a Tanya.

Sonrió al notar que eran exactamente quienes habían quedado nominados.

Me encogí de hombros y le guiñé un ojo. Tal vez me estuviera contagiando de su osadía. Entré a la casa. Me saqué el vestido que me había puesto y lo cambié por un pijama. Me acosté a dormir. Ahora estaba todo más tranquilo.

Tia entró poco después y se acostó en su cama. Me quedé dormida rápidamente, olvidando todos mis problemas.

* * *

**_Vimos todo desde la perspectiva de Bella, así que supongo que quieren saber cómo votaron los demás… eso espero. Aquí les dejo la nominación, voto por voto:_**

**1ra.** Nominados: Benjamin vs Tanya

**Isabella:** Benjamin-Tanya

**Edward:** Tanya-Mike

**Alice:** Mike-Edward

**Riley:** Bree- Jane

**Tanya:** Alice-Edward

**Ben:** Edward-Jane

**Jessica:** Seth-Edward

**Tyler:** Maggie-Edward

**Victoria:** Benjamin- Bree

**Jacob:** Jessica-Ben

**Maggie:** Benjamin-Tanya

**Mike**: Alice-Benjamin

**Jane:** Bree- Isabella

**Alec:** Bree-Benjamin

**Tia:** Tanya-Mike

**Benjamin:** Tanya-Jessica

**Bree:** Bejamin-Jessica

**Seth:** Benjamin-Isabella

**_¿Se animan a dejarme una review comentando quién creen que se va de la casa? Benjamin vs Tanya_**

**_Espero su respuesta!_**


	9. Gala de Eliminación

**_Hola! Siento la tardanza, como les dije, volví al colegio. :S_**

**_Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews! Me hacen sentir especial :)_**

**_Y además quiero contestar algunas preguntas._**

**_Kriss21: Bueno la verdad es que Edward no cayó muy bien en la casa. Tiene una actitud importante, un carácter fuerte y es muy independiente. Además los demás lo ven como un peligro en el juego._**

**_Karla Stew Patt: Bueno, no te diré si se irán, pero debes saber que tarde o temprano sucedería algo, pues el premio es solo uno. Sobre lo del billete de 1200 no tengo ni idea xD, pero yo también sueño cosas raras. Una vez soñé que todos caminaban para atrás._**

**_Anónimo: Sí esto es como Gran Hermano, de hecho está basado en una edición de mi país. Dos personitas me inspiraron mucho._**

**_Bueno espero que les guste! Y siento que sea tan cortito._**

**Capítulo 9: "Gala de Eliminación"**

Los dos días siguientes pasaron extrañamente rápidos. Al principio la tensión era palpable cuando alguno de los dos nominados estaba cerca. Luego nos dimos cuenta que no era la muerte de nadie.

Deseé que Tanya fuera quien cruzara la puerta de salida, pues luego de conocerlo un poco más Benjamin no era tan malo. Incluso era simpático.

Todo dependía de lo que el público televisivo decidiera.

−Habría que pedirle a la producción que nos enviaran algún entretenimiento. Este lugar es de lo más aburrido−dijo Alice.

−Sí−la apoyó Bree−Pero creo que aún nos queda mucho tiempo para eso.

Tenía razón. No nos convenía ponernos pretenciosos y caprichosos ahora. La gente afuera nos observaba. A mí no me caería muy bien, teniendo en cuenta de que nos eligieron de entre cientos… deberíamos estar agradecidos, no quejándonos.

Para cuando llegó el jueves, los nominados habían encontrado una forma de luchar por quedarse. Al menos, Benjamin. Parecía bastante predispuesto a disculparse e intentaba arreglar las cosas con todos.

Tanya era sapo de otro pozo. No me la imaginaba pidiendo disculpas. Era demasiado cretina para eso. Simplemente mostraba esa actitud de "me importa un bledo" que no estaba segura de que le funcionara afuera.

A eso de las 22:00 hs hicieron la primera conexión. El conductor habló un poco con nosotros, tratando de sacar jugo a algunas situaciones.

Luego se despidió. "Es la primera _Gala de Eliminación_", dijo, "así que vuelvo más tarde con el resultado de la contienda".

Por un momento me pregunté cómo se me vería desde el otro lado de la pantalla. ¿Tendría ya alguien que me apoyara? Estaba segura de que, si no lo había hecho ya, mi hermano me organizaría una campaña para juntar admiradores. Me daba vergüenza solo pensarlo.

Ese _más tarde_, se convirtió en _mañana_, pues debían de haber pasado al menos diez minutos desde las 00:00, cuando realizó la segunda conexión.

Nos llamó a todos con un enorme sobre en la mano.

−Bueno, ¿están listos?

Contestamos que sí, yo con algo de desgana.

−¿Benjamin, Tanya?

−Sí−dijo Tanya. Benjamin asintió.

−¿Quieren saber el resultado?−preguntó.

Noté que Jane se encontraba muy nerviosa. Estaba algo inquieta y no soltaba la mano de Benjamin.

−Sí, sí−contestaron, impacientes.

−Bueno,−suspiró y abrió el sobre−quien abandona el juego…

Realizó una pausa dramática. Jane parecía a punto de explotar.

−Quien abandona la casa…−siempre repetía las cosas veinte veces antes de ir al grano por alguna razón− Se los diré después del corte.

Todos suspiraron. Más bien, pareció un suspiro sarcástico.

−No se muevan, que volveré.

La pantalla se puso negra otra vez. No nos movimos del lugar, y nos pusimos a charlar entre nosotros.

Los anuncios parecieron durar una eternidad.

−Volví. Volvamos a donde nos quedamos.

Tomó el sobre otra vez.

−Quien abandona el juego… el primer eliminado es… Benjamin.

Jane puso los ojos como platos. Benjamin parecía estar enojado o algo así.

−Benjamin, toma tu equipaje y sal. Despídete de todos y nos vemos afuera.

La conexión se cortó. Todos comenzaron a levantarse y Benjamin tomó su valija, que había preparado antes.

Nos saludó a todos frente a la casa. Jane estaba llorando en el hombro de Seth. Al parecer ella sí sentía algo por él.

Benjamin saludó con un gesto de la mano y recorrió el jardín hacia la puerta. La cruzó sin dudar.

Los sollozos de Jane se convirtieron en un simple ruido de fondo. Volvimos adentro y noté que la tensión no se había disipado del ambiente. Seguía allí como un espectro, como un fantasma, dando vueltas.

Porque la próxima vez, podía tocarle a cualquiera.


	10. Nueva prueba

**_Hola! Sé que es otro capítulo cortito, pero es que falta un poco más (poquito) para la parte interesante del asunto y no encuentro forma de sacarle más jugo a la situación._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews y por siempre leer lo que escribo :)_**

**Capítulo 10: "Nueva prueba"**

A Jane le costó mucho la salida de Benjamin, y no paraba de mencionarlo cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

La conocí mejor, junto con las demás chicas, y a todas exceptuando a Tia, nos caía muy bien. Era divertida y algo alocada. Era una niña.

En la casa comenzaban a formarse dos grupos, aunque aún no estaban del todo definidos y había personas que estaban en el medio, indecisos.

Luego de la gala, al día siguiente, nos llegó otro video. El mismo conductor que la vez anterior, nos presentaba otra prueba semanal.

−Esta prueba consiste en un torneo de bádminton. Más bien dos, pues estarán divididos por géneros. No es tan complicada como la anterior y los dos ganadores recibirán el doble del presupuesto. El resto obtendrá el presupuesto normal. ¡Suerte para todos! ¡Y hay una sorpresa luego!

La mayoría parecía más intrigado por la sorpresa, que por la prueba en sí. Por fin algo individual. Estaba cansada de tener que hacer todo con Edward, las nominaciones, las pruebas, las compras… Hablando de compras, esa semana era el turno de Tia y Benjamin, pero como Benjamin se había ido, Tia debería hacerlo sola. Todo por su cuenta a partir de ese momento. Esperaba que la sorpresa fuera la disolución temprana de las parejas, pues eso ya molaba mucho.

Entonces salimos al jardín y las cosas ya estaban allí. Decidimos que los hombres debían hacer el torneo primero, así que lo hicieron.

Como éramos 9 hombres y 9 mujeres, pensamos que lo mejor sería que uno de nosotros esperara y entrara a reemplazar al primer perdedor.

Descubrí que a Edward no se le daba el bádminton cuando perdió al segundo partido del torneo.

Finalmente ganó Tyler, ese que parecía algo bobo.

Cuando comenzamos a jugar las chicas, yo me quedé afuera hasta que Tia perdió. Jugué contra Tanya y le gané.

Jugaron otras chicas, hasta que tocó mi turno con Bree. Y gané otra vez, aunque con más dificultades.

Finalmente, yo tendría el doble de presupuesto, pues era la mejor jugadora de bádminton. Al menos había algo que hacía mejor que los demás.

Ahora bien, todos se encontraban ansiosos por la sorpresa, cada uno con sus conjeturas y deseos personales.

Volvimos adentro y nos quedamos allí esperando.

Un nuevo video.

−Mientras estaban jugando al bádminton−dijo el conductor−nos encargamos de dejar una sorpresita en el S.U.M. Ustedes deberán sacarlo de allí y situarlo en algún lugar. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Caminamos hasta el S.U.M y se nos pintaron las sonrisas en el rostro. Bree, Alice, Tia y yo nos miramos. Había escuchado nuestra conversación.

−Genial−dijo alguien.

La producción nos había obsequiado un pool para cuanto durara nuestra estadía en la casa. Era muy genial.

Los hombres lo llevaron hasta la sala mientras las mujeres cotilleábamos por ahí. En cuanto terminaron Edward se acercó hacia donde yo me encontraba−estaba tirada en un sofá sin fuerza ni siquiera para levantarme e ir a la cama−y con un sutil deje de sarcasmo dijo:

−Así que se te da bien el bádminton−yo sonreí− No sabía eso de ti.

Me senté y acomodé mi cabello.

−Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Y me fui, sin más, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

**_En el próximo capítulo se viene algo más picante… problemas entre los adolescentes… ya verán._**


	11. Conflicto

**_Estos envidiables personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, inteligente y hermosa Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**_Hola! Tengo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, más largo que los anteriores (que estuvieron algo pobres, debo decir)_**

**_Espero que lo disfruten._**

**Capítulo 11: "Conflicto"**

Luego de la prueba llegaban las compras semanales, porque claro, la comida comenzaba a escasear y no había mucho más que hacer allí dentro que comer. Yo guardé la mitad de mis fichas, para usos personales en otro momento.

Esa semana, el turno de la compra semanal era de Tia y Benjamin. Al no estar Benjamin presente, Tia se vio obligada a hacerla sola. Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Todo comenzó cuando, la noche después a la compra semanal, nos dispusimos a cenar. Y descubrimos que Tia había comprado una carne de cerdo algo particular.

Lo sé, ¿qué clase de conflicto se desata por algo tan trivial como la carne?

La cuestión es que, nos sentamos en la mesa, y algunos ya estaban de mal humor.

−Yo no pienso comer. No me gusta.−dijo Tanya. Aunque ella todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor.

−Ni a mí−aportó Jessica. Ambas se sentaron frente a sus platos vacíos.

−Yo, paso−dijo Maggie a quien tampoco le gustaba. Aunque ella no presentaba el malhumor que otras víboras sí.

Yo, junto con el resto, lo soportamos por más grasoso y asqueroso que fuera.

−Hasta aquí llegué−dijo Bree, con aspecto de ir a devolver de un momento a otro.

−El cerdo está fuera de nuestro menú para siempre−dijo Edward−El simple hecho de que tres personas no lo coman es una complicación.

Personalmente, yo había cortado demasiado, pero no había probado nada.

−¿Esto es carne o grasa?−preguntó Jane.

Edward parecía muy enojado. Tenía una especie de no-sé-qué con la comida. Era un tema muy delicado para él.

A todo esto, Tia parecía estar muy avergonzada. Se excusaba diciendo que no tenía mucha idea de cocina y que no sabía que a casi nadie le gustaba el cerdo.

Por mi parte me llené con la bebida. Era la única opción que encontré.

−Entren una pizza, por favor−Jessica no solo estaba enojada, sino que también hambrienta.

Bree se estaba atiborrando de agua.

−Ya me cayó mal…−murmuró. Y se notaba.

−Y si lo comes con la idea…terminas vomitando seguro−dijo Tanya.

Decidí que tal vez, lo más prudente sería no comer más.

Luego de comer, nos dividimos. Algunos fueron al jardín. Otros a los dormitorios, pues se sentían mal. Ese cerdo había caído muy pesado en la casa.

Yo me fui con Edward, Tia, Mike, Ben y Jacob a los sillones de la sala donde se desató una discusión entre Edward y Tia.

−Yo respeto que no coman cerdo algunos…−decía Tia.

−Sí, igualmente, lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos aclarar de antemano−interrumpió Edward−No te hagas mala sangre por esto, yo no lo haría. Pero ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Tia asintió.

−Yo no me voy a hacer mala sangre por esto−dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que él había cocinado la carne−pero tampoco voy a soportar que estén preguntándome todo el tiempo "¿Cuándo comemos?"

Y tenía razón. Algunas personas se habían atrevido a pedirle que hiciera otra cosa.

Conociendo a Edward… bueno, francamente los sacó de una patada en el culo.

−Todos pensamos distinto y nos basamos en nuestras experiencias, por lo que a mí me queda, que no tengo que comer lo que vamos a cenar mañana−dijo Mike, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

−Yo lo repito, no me voy a hacer mala sangre.

El quid de la cuestión se presentó al otro día, porque algunas chicas que no habían comido fueron a comer entre horarios por la noche. El tema de la comida era delicado.

Estábamos en el dormitorio, algunos chicos se quedaban a dormir allí, para variar las cosas. Entre ellos, Edward.

−Vamos a aclarar las cosas−dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los presente le oyéramos.−Me molestó mucho hoy a la mañana encontrar un paquete de bifes abierto. Me rompió mucho las pelotas, sinceramente.

Yo me quedé callada, aliviada de no ser una de esas personas que comieron. No habría querido estar en contra de Edward para nada.

−Me molestó mucho porque yo también tenía ganas de comerme unos bifes y me comí el cerdo grasoso.

−Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. No nos vamos a arrancar la cabeza−dijo alguien, creo que Tanya.

−Lo sé, el problema no son los bifes. El problema es que no es que le preguntaron a alguien:"¿podemos comer la carne, está todo bien?" O sea, está todo bien, pero me jode que no hayan avisado siquiera.

−No me gusta esto−dijo Jane−Estas peleas por la comida no me van.

−No nos vamos a morir de hambre tampoco−acotó alguien.

−A muchos, por no decir a todos,−comenzó Riley−no les gustaba el cerdo. Lo comieron o no, pero no repararon que hay otras cenas siguientes cuando decidieron comer en un horario colgado, sabiendo que es la comida del día siguiente.

Maggie confesó haber sido una de las que comieron diciendo:

−Sí, pero yo no había comido en todo el día.

−En ese caso no te gusta la comida, bárbaro, come un plato de arroz que sobre. No unos bifes que son la comida de mañana.

Y el conflicto abarcó también el día siguiente.

−No les puede molestar que coma−dijo Maggie.

La mayoría de las chicas estábamos en la habitación. Yo me tiré en la cama, algo cansada ya de todo ese clima conventillero.

−Está bien, entiendo que les moleste, pero por ejemplo hace un par de días hicieron un bizcochuelo que compraron con mi plata también. Les dije que no hicieran porque no teníamos huevos. Y lo hicieron igual−siguió Maggie−Es decir, si piensas reclamar, hazlo si no cometiste ningún error nunca. ¿Entienden?

Luego se fue al confesionario a desahogarse.

Aun así, Maggie no había sido a única. Jessica, Alice y Victoria también habían comido, pero se mantenían al margen de la situación.

Teniendo en cuenta que ya estábamos a pocos días de la nominación, todos querían lavarse las manos y librarse de los conflictos. A nadie le convenía estar en la mira.

Aún no había acordado nada con Edward, pero ya tenía una idea de a quién nos convenía nominar. Se lo diría a él en cuanto pudiera. Y en cuanto estuviera menos enojado, también.

Aún no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero podría decir que no querría conocer a Edward enojado. De veras.

Al día siguiente tomé a Edward del brazo y lo arrastré al jardín.

Trataba de no pensar en que estaba tomando su brazo musculoso.

−¿Has pensado a quién nominar?−le dije en cuanto lo solté. Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, pues mi mirada se deslizaba inconscientemente hacia su abdomen.

−Algo así. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

−Quitando a Tia y a Maggie del medio…−Edward torció el gesto−Olvídalo, yo no las votaré. Creo que tengo una idea.

Asintió.

−Victoria−dije.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de su raído pantalón y sonrío.

−Vale. Pero la próxima vez, elijo yo.

Extendió la mano. La estreché con una sonrisa.

−Trato hecho.

**_Tengo una buena noticia para ustedes: muchas han manifestado su deseo de que empiece otra parte del asunto (ya saben, la parte en la que Edward y Bella dejan de actuar como dos pendejos) Bueno, quiero decirles que eso no pasará. Siempre serán unos pendejos. Pero sí hay una parte interesante…_**

**_Y para eso faltan solo 2 capítulos (la segunda nominación y la segunda eliminación). _**

**^_^********_yo también quiero que llegue esa parte!_**


	12. Segunda vez

**_Hola! Sé que tardé muuucho en actualizar. La cuestión es que estuve temporalmente sin la computadora.. larga historia._**

**_Pero estoy devuelta! Y las quiero premiar por su paciencia, así que hoy tengo dos capítulos para ustedes. :)_**

**_Disfrútenlos!_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 12: "Segunda vez"**

Y aquí estábamos otra vez. Era inevitable.

Al menos no estaba tan nerviosa como la primera vez. Ahora sabía qué esperar, pero aun así… la situación me ponía incómoda.

Todos se miraban con recelo, queriendo poder descifrar así quién sería el próximo. Ninguno tenía mucho éxito con eso.

Yo no tenía muy en claro a quién votaría (además de a Victoria). Estaba entre dos personas.

Así que terminé de decidirme dentro del confesionario. Bueno, "decidir". Cuando la voz me preguntó a quiénes nominaría, no supe qué decir. Lo pensé un segundo y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

−En primer lugar, a Mike. Por afinidad−ese no me caía muy bien, se creía demasiado− y en segundo lugar a Victoria, porque fue lo que acordamos con Edward y también por convivencia.

Unos segundos de espera.

−Perfecto. Adiós, disfruta de la gala.

_Sí, claro la disfrutaré_, pensé, _si no es mi última gala._

Me levanté del sofá, y como fui una de las primeras que llamaron, ayudo a Edward con la comida.

−Te has convertido en "el chef" de la casa−le dije mientras le observaba sin saber qué hacer.

Él se rió con sarcasmo.

−Yo no trabajo para nadie. En cualquier caso, lo hago porque me gusta.

Sonreí.

−¡Qué carácter podrido que tienes! Siempre saltas con eso de que eres _tan independiente, tan rebelde, tan_… egoísta.

Aun así se rió.

−Y tú eres tan… extraña, interesante, especial… diferente.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

−¿Ya está la cena?−dijo Jane, mientras entraba a la cocina.

−Estamos en eso−contesté−Bueno, él está. Yo observo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

−Si supieras lo mala que es esta chica cocinando...−dijo Edward.

Jane sonrió y se acercó.

−¡Son tan lindos!−murmuró pellizcando nuestras mejillas.−Pero me muero de hambre, así que dejen el romance para otro momento.

Puse los ojos en blanco otra vez.

−Tienes razón. Dejemos al cocinero… trabajar. Al parecer, soy una persona non grata aquí.

La tomé del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la puerta. Edward carraspeó.

−Chef.

−¿Qué?

−Soy chef, no cocinero−dijo con seriedad. Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero él me interrumpió.−Y no, no es lo mismo.

−Vale, vale "chef".

−Y además…−comenzó otra vez.

−…Sí, sí. Lo sé. "Tú lo haces porque te gusta y bla, bla, bla".

Cuando crucé la puerta−con Jane agarrada del brazo− alcancé a ver que Edward me sonreía.

···

Más tarde, −después de la cena y de que todos terminaran de nominar−otra conexión con el exterior se realizó en la casa.

−Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo están?

−Bien−dijeron algunos. Yo me quedé callada.

Por suerte, ese día cuando realizó lo que sería el "momento de conocer cómo va la casa desde adentro", no fui una de las personas a las que ahogaron a preguntas.

Entre esas personas se encontraban Tia y Edward. Cómo no.

Cuando llegó el momento de los nominados, yo estaba casi temblando.

−Seth…−dijo−no estás nominado.

"Isabella…−alcé la vista−no estás nominada."

Casi sonreí. Casi.

−Jessica… no estás nominada.

"Riley… tampoco estás nominado.

"Mike… Mike−pausa dramática−Estás nominado.

Muchos se lanzaron miradas de sospecha. Mike asintió, pensativo.

−Edward…−me puse nerviosa, con el corazón desbocado.− No estás nominado.

Y así siguió la noche.

El último nominado, no fue del todo inesperado.

−Victoria−dijo el conductor, Pablo−No estás nominada.

"Tia… estás nominada."

Ella asintió, algo compungida.

−Eso es todo, chicos. Tia, Mike… nos encontramos en la próxima conexión con el nombre del eliminado. Suerte.

Y la pantalla se puso negra otra vez.

Como aún no habíamos lavado los platos, ayudé a Edward a hacerlo. Quería un momento para hacerle una pregunta.

−Votaste a Tia, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

−Eres un calentón. Un traidor.

−Yo no estaba, ni estoy comprometido con nadie.

Fruncí el ceño, captando la indirecta.

−¿O sea que debo creer que un día de estos me votarás?

Se quedó pensativo.

−¿Me nominarías?−insistí, muy poco dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

−No lo creo.

Tomé el vaso que estaba fregando y lo llené de agua. Esperé a que Edward estuviera distraído… y ¡Zas! Lo vacié en su cabeza.

−¡Eso es por haberlo dudado siquiera!

−¿Qué te pasa?

Levantó la esponja que tenía en la mano y la pasó por mi mejilla y mi pelo.

Me enjuagué, mientras él se moría de risa detrás de mí.

No iba a dejarlo así. Normalmente, era de no reaccionar, pero me había sacado de quicio.

Así que tomé mi esponja llena de detergente y se la estampé en la boca en medio de una carcajada. Claro que el sabor no era precisamente delicioso por lo que Edward escupió todo en el fregadero.

−He tragado detergente. Si me muero intoxicado tú serás la única responsable.

−Ahora estarás limpio por dentro−sonreí−Adiós Edward.

Le besé la mejilla y me fui.

**_Como sé que quieren saber más (al menos, quiero creer) les dejo la nominación voto por voto :)_**

**2da.** Nominados: Mike vs Tia

Isabella: Mike-Victoria

Edward: Tia-Victoria

Alice: Bree-Jane

Riley: Alec-Tia

Tanya: Alice-Tia

Ben: Jane-Tia

Jessica: Tia-Jane

Tyler: Tia-Bree

Victoria: Tia-Bree

Jacob: Mike-Maggie

Maggie: Jane-Tia

Mike: Tia-Bree

Jane: Tia-Victoria

Alec: Victoria-Tyler

Tia: Mike- Tyler

**BenjaminXX**

Bree: Mike-Tia

Seth: Tia-Maggie


	13. Misión imposible

**_Aquí les tengo el capítulo regalo por su paciencia. Gracias por leer y disfrutenloo!_**

**Capítulo 13: "Misión imposible"**

Los días siguientes, Tia ya se estaba despidiendo de las cosas. Estaba muy segura de que se iría y Edward parecía bastante satisfecho. Traidor.

Y por alguna razón, a nadie le sorprendió el resultado.

El conductor tenía el sobre en la mano.

−Bueno chicos… aquí estamos otra vez. Quien abandona el juego… después de la segunda nominación, es…

Tia estaba expectante y Mike serio, pensativo como siempre.

−Hagamos una cosa, se los diré después del corte comercial.

Todos odiábamos cuando hacía eso. Era muy molesto.

Esta vez estaba sentada junto a Tia y Bree. Edward se encontraba un par de personas más allá.

Jane no paraba de sonreír. Todos sabíamos que detestaba a Tia, por lo bien que se había llevado con Benjamin al principio. Se notaba de lejos, que a Tia le gustaba Benjamin.

−Estoy de vuelta.−dijo el conductor−Vale. Entonces les decía, la persona que abandonará Adolescentes esta noche es…

Pausa dramática.

−…Tia. Bueno, Tia te espero aquí afuera, despídete de tus compañeros.

La conexión se cortó.

Y como dije antes, nadie parecía sorprendido. Jessica estaba eufórica. Según tengo entendido, estaba colada por Mike. Era como un perrito faldero del muchacho.

Tia tomó su valija.

−Adiós, nos vemos−me dijo cuando me abrazó.

−Cuídate−contesté.

De hecho, Tia era una de las personas que más me agradaban de la casa.

Se despidió y cruzó la puerta aun agitando su mano.

····

A la mañana siguiente, nos esperaba una nueva prueba semanal. Nos sentamos todos frente a la pantalla y allí apareció, el segundo conductor.

−La prueba de hoy, se llama "Misión imposible". Espero que sean buenos en gimnasia, pues lo que tendrán que hacer es conseguir esto.

Levantó su mano en la que posaba un enorme diamante falso.

−Se encontrarán en el S.U.M, lo que deben superar para obtenerlo. Tienen permitido tres errores. Los ganadores obtendrán el doble del presupuesto y los otros, la mitad. Suerte para todos.

Todos caminaron, curiosos, hacia la habitación. Lo que nos esperaba allí dentro era sorprendente.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y lo que nos alumbraba eran los láseres de color verde. Allí a lo lejos estaba el diamante dentro de una especie de caja de cristal. Se veía complicado.

−¿Solo tres errores?−preguntó alguien.

Nadie contestó.

−¿Quién va primero?−dijo Tanya.

Seth levantó la mano y se adelantó.

Pero su valentía no fue suficiente, pues después de unos pasos se calló y tocó demasiadas luces.

Todos nos sobresaltamos ante los ruidos, pues cada vez que alguien tocaba un láser una alarma nos informaba un error.

Y así siguieron.

Mike lo superó, pero lo hizo más con su ingenio que con el cuerpo. Luego de que él ganó los láseres se apagaron, y luego cambiaron de lugar. Todos los que habían intentado memorizar el recorrido se quejaron.

Edward perdió enseguida. Yo me reí en voz baja.

Alice tenía una gracialidad muy desarrollada. Parecía bailar. Y por supuesto, ella también ganó.

Más tarde llegó mi turno. Me asusté un poquito pero avancé.

La primer parte era la más sencilla. No tuve problemas en superarla. La complicación venía después. Justo al lado del objetivo.

Tres luces se cruzaban frente a mí. Una venía desde arriba, y las otras desde la izquierda, una horizontal y la otra en diagonal. La última atravesaba todo el tramo libre.

Intenté pasarlo por abajo, pero la alarma sonó.

¿Y ahora qué?

Intenté pasar mi pierna por el espacio libre, pero tampoco funcionó.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo esencial. Pegado a la pared de la derecha había algo. Tenía que ser lo que yo pensaba.

Sorteé algunas luces más sin poner atención a las voces que me preguntaban qué estaba haciendo a mis espaldas.

Al menos tenía que intentarlo. Lo descolgué de la pared y observé el reverso con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

"50% más del presupuesto", decía.

Desanduve el camino y volví al mismo lugar. Ahora, esto era muy exacto. Un error y perdería.

−Cuidado−murmuré para mí misma, mientras intentaba colocar el espejo allí donde se unían las tres líneas verdes.

Conté hasta tres mentalmente. 1… 2… ¡3!

Extendí la mano, rodé por el suelo y me abracé a la caja de cristal.

−¡Lo logré!−dije, satisfecha.

Cuando las luces se apagaron corrí hacia los demás, recogiendo el espejo de paso.

Edward me lo arrancó de la mano.

−Perra−me dijo con tono bromista cuando leyó lo que decía.

−No te preocupes, lo compartiré.

···

Al final, la prueba la ganamos siete personas: Mike, Alice, Bree, Jessica, Alec, Maggie y yo. Los otros, claro, no contaron que la ayuda extra del espejo.

Más tarde los chicos organizaron una especie de… "strip pool". ¿De qué se trataba esto? Todos jugando al pool y cada vez que alguno perdía… se quitaba una prenda.

Claro que yo no participé, no se hagan ilusiones.

Y tampoco Edward, por si se lo estaban preguntando.

Pero la que sí jugó y quedó literalmente en pelotas, fue Jane. El juego terminó con ella sosteniendo una toalla blanca para cubrir sus pechos.

Alice había perdido la camiseta y bree el vestido que llevaba.

Luego de que terminara ese juego bobo, Edward me retó al pool.

Yo acepté.

Y él me ganó.

Pero bueno… todo en la vida no se puede. Edward se alegró y dijo:

−Estoy feliz de que haya algo que haga mejor que tú.

Yo no me iba a dar por vencida ni mucho menos.

−Quiero la revancha.

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Y no se olviden que la próxima actualización, comienza la… parte interesante, ya saben._**

**_¿Me dejan su review? Les agradecería!_**


	14. Solos

**_Hola! Les he preparado un lindo capítulo larguito. Lo mejor de todo es que se trata únicamente de ellos… solitos :)_**

**_Espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 14: "Solos"**

Por la tarde del día siguiente, Edward me ayudó en el gimnasio.

Las chicas empezaron a preocuparse por lo rápido que subían de peso, y aunque eso a mí no me importaba, decidí que era lo único para hacer.

Yo me dediqué a la bicicleta fija y él hacía cosas que requerían mucha más fuerza. Hablábamos mientras tanto.

−Todos tenemos vidas complicadas, no te preocupes−dijo, entre jadeos.

Aun así, yo sabía muy bien que mi caso no era del todo normal.

−Pero yo me traumé, lo superé, pero sigue estando allí el recuerdo. Y he conocido personas que tienen vidas mucho más sencillas que la mía, créeme.

−No te creas. Nadie tiene una vida fácil, pero hay gente que lo sabe disimular.

Le hice un mohín de sarcasmo.

−¿De verdad? ¿A cuántas personas les pasó lo que a mí?

−Tampoco es para tanto−me contestó.

−¿Que no es para tanto? Vi a mi abuelo morir.

Se encogió de hombros. Parecía tan insensible con esa actitud.

−¿Y qué con eso?

−Vale, dime algo malo que te haya pasado, lo peor−le reté.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero de todas formas dijo:

−Mi papá está preso.

Me sorprendí ante su respuesta, realmente. No me esperaba que me dijera algo así.

−Oh.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez, y yo no entendí de dónde es que sacaba tanta indiferencia. Era una persona fuerte, sin duda.

No me atreví a preguntarle qué había hecho su padre, pero él de todas formas me lo contó.

−Lo encontraron culpable por asesinar a su pareja, la madre de mi hermana menor, Renesmee.

Dejé de pedalear y él de hacer pesas. Tampoco me animé a preguntarle si era o no quien la mató.

−Yo lo conozco, y mi papá es una persona con un temple demasiado−dijo exagerando la palabra−alto. Que haya matado a alguien, a mí me parece irreal… pero lo encontraron culpable.

Me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que me lo contaba.

−¿Tiene para mucho tiempo?−le pregunté en cuanto recuperé el habla.

−Sí−se tomó unos cuantos segundos− Lo condenaron dieciséis años.

−¿Y cuántos van?

−Tres.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

−Por lo menos esta vez soy más grande.

−¿Había estado preso antes?−le pregunté alzando las cejas.

Asintió la cabeza. No encontré necesario preguntarle por qué.

−Falsificación de dólares−me dijo con una sonrisa.

−Genio−dije sarcásticamente.

Él no perdió la sonrisa.

−Es que fue un genio. Los únicos dólares que no encontraron nunca.

Fruncí el ceño.

−¿No los encontraron?

−No. Eran tan buenos, que siguen dando vueltas por ahí.

Bueno, tal vez sí era un genio.

−Vaya. Y yo que creí que mi vida era difícil.

Edward sonrió con la satisfacción de saber que tenía razón.

Cambié de tema y comencé a pedalear otra vez.

−¿Y, sinceramente, por qué estás aquí?

−Ya te lo había dicho. Por lo mismo que tú. Quiero una experiencia nueva.

Entrecerré los ojos, recelosa.

−¿No es por el premio?

Negó con la cabeza con total desinterés.

−Bella, los valores son lo importante−dijo.−El corazón mueve al mundo, no el dinero.

Vaya que sí tenía razón.

−Vale−sonreí−Eres tierno cuando quieres.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

−Pero eres un arrogante−sentencié.

De todas formas, no dejó de sonreír.

Nos decidimos finalmente a dejar el ejercicio y nos dirigimos hacia adentro. Antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta, la mano de Edward se extendió frente a mi rostro. Estaba tomando una rosa.

Lo miré con extrañeza.

−Es para ti−dijo acercando más la falsa rosa sin espinas, que había tomado de entre las otras plantas artificiales del jardín.

La tomé.

−Gracias−me sonrojé.

Él sonrió.

−No puedo creer que sigan existiendo mujeres que se sonrojen.

Eso solo sirvió para que me pusiera aún más roja.

Entré a la casa llevando la rosa en las manos y me dirigí directamente a la habitación. Algunas chicas estaban, como siempre, chismorreando.

−¿Y eso de dónde salió?−preguntó Jane en cuanto notó lo que tenía en la mano.

−D-Del jardín−tartamudeé.

Alza las cejas. Debí de ser muy obvia.

−Vale, Edward la sacó del jardín−admití.

−Aww−dice sonriendo−Hacen una pareja hermosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y guardé la rosa entre mis cosas, me puse mi pijama y me tiré en la cama a descansar.

Me desperté por la mañana. Me dirigí al baño y me cepillé los dientes, medio sonámbula. Lavé mí rostro para despertarme.

En cuanto estuve más lúcida, noté que tenía un hambre voraz. Seguramente sería por no haber cenado nada el día anterior, después de haber hecho ejercicio.

Fui directamente a la cocina, esperando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, para hacer.

Edward también estaba allí, seguramente por lo mismo. Llevaba puesto ese bóxer negro que usaba casi todo el tiempo, estaba descalzo y en su pecho no llevaba más que el cable del micrófono.

−Buen día−dijo sonriendo.

Quise contestarle pero lo único que salió de entre mis labios fue un gemido. Se acercó más a mí y me tomó del brazo.

−Parece que te iras a derrumbar de un momento a otro.

−Lo sé−mi voz sonaba ronca.

Edward me soltó, tomó algo de arriba de la mesada y lo extendió frente a mí. Era una caja negra dividida a la mitad.

−Enviaron baterías recargadas.

Elegí dos y las cambié por las que llevaba en mi micrófono. Dejé las otras en la caja.

Cuando me volteé Edward estaba cocinando algo.

−¿Qué haces?−pregunté.

−Nuestro desayuno−no pasé por alto la palabra "nuestro". Sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

En cuanto terminó de hacer los huevos y el tocino, que estaban deliciosos, nos sentamos a comer.

−Me supera. Espero que no te vayas nunca, pues la comida sería asquerosa.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

−Suerte con eso. Te apuesto a que me voy yo antes que tú.

−Vale, yo te apuesto lo contrario−acepté.

Sonrió con confianza.

−¿Qué apuestas?

Me lo pensé un segundo.

−Vale, si yo me voy primero… vendrás a cocinar para mi familia y yo durante… una semana−dije armando mi plan sobre la marcha.

−Hecho. Y si yo salgo primero, o mejor _cuando_ salga primero…−se mordió el labio−como planeo hacer un recorrido por todo el país pues, me darás asilo en tu casa cuando vaya a Forks.

Sonreí.

−Trato hecho−estreché su mano.

Como siempre, segundos después llegó Jane.

−¡Dios, que hambre que tengo!

−Ten−dije cediéndole el resto de mi desayuno. No había comido mucho en realidad, por alguna razón se me había cerrado el apetito.

A Edward no pareció agradarle mucho el gesto, pero no dijo nada.

−Gracias, hermosa−me dijo Jane, atacando los huevos y el tocino.

Puse los ojos en blanco, tartamudeé unas palabras de agradecimiento a Edward y me fui.

Poco más tarde Jane entró gritando a la habitación.

−¿Qué tienes?−le pregunté.

−¡A que no sabes qué!

Me encogí de hombros.

−No sé, ¿qué pasa?

Jane era algo infantil, sí, pero era simpática y me caía muy bien.

−Edward dijo que le gusta tu personalidad.

−¿Mi qué?

Jane rodó los ojos y se sentó en mi cama.

−Mira, Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en la cocina−asentí− entonces yo le pregunto: ¿qué hay entre ustedes dos? Y él…

−¡¿Que le dijiste qué?!−le interrumpí.

−Déjame terminar. Yo le pregunto qué había entre ustedes y él me contesta: "No lo sé. Me gusta su personalidad".

Tenía una sonrisa que se extiende de oreja a oreja.

−¿Y?−pregunté con indiferencia.

−¡Que le gustas, Bella!

−Hay un enorme océano entre que le guste mi personalidad, y que yo le guste, Jane, no te ilusiones.

De todas formas, la mayoría de las personas de la casa se enteraron de eso. Jacob, Bree, Alice, Maggie, Tyler, Alec, Seth y, por supuesto, Jane pusieron manos a la obra.

A partir de ese momento, nada fue lo mismo. Cada vez que estábamos en grupo, todos se las arreglaban para irse y dejarme sola con Edward.

Hablábamos cada vez más, y la mayoría del tiempo estábamos jugando al pool. No era malo, pero me molestaba la razón por la cual sucedía eso. Además, Edward y yo éramos dos polos opuestos y la mayoría del tiempo discutíamos.

−Oh por Dios−dije un día cuando se fueron todos y nos dejaron solos en los sillones.− ¿Crees que se rendirán algún día?

−No. Son muy obstinados.

Suspiré.

−A todo esto, ¿sabes qué fue lo que los motivó?−preguntó.

¿De veras no lo sabía? Yo me removí, incómoda.

−Pues es solo que…−me sonrojé−Bueno, Jane anduvo desparramando por ahí que tú le dijiste que te gusta mi personalidad.

Puse los ojos en blanco para disimular la vergüenza que sentía de estar diciendo eso.

−Ah.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que él dijo:

−De todas formas, es cierto.

Fruncí el ceño, demasiado confundida como para avergonzarme por ello.

−Sí me gusta tu personalidad.

−Tal vez solo te gusta sonrojarme−dije sintiendo el calor que atravesaba mi rostro hasta la frente.

Él se rió con sarcasmo.

−Dejemos algo en claro, Isabella. A mí me gusta lo diferente.

Fruncí aún más el ceño. Odiaba que no se explicara correctamente.

−No entiendo.

−Mujeres como tú en el mundo ya no hay−dijo alzando mi barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos.−Ya no quedan.

−No sé a qué te refieres−desvié la mirada y me zafé de su agarre.

Se encogió de hombros.

−De las mujeres buenas, sinceras, desinteresadas y delicadas eres la última.

Se equivocaba de cabo a rabo. No era TAN diferente. ¿O sí?

−Y debo admitir que a mí siempre me gusto ser diferente, siempre me gustaron las cosas diferentes.

Me encogí de hombros, en un gesto que había tomado de él.

−Lo que sea−dije−Sigue siendo tu culpa.

Me levanté, con el fin de retirarme, pero Edward me tomó de la mano y me atrajo contra sí.

−Pero no es tan malo estar solos, ¿verdad?

**_Aawwwww! Díganme, ¿no son tiernos? Edward es un divino.._**

**_Sé que no es exactamente lo que esperaban, pero créanme de aquí en más las cosas se ponen mucho mejor. _**

**_**La historia del padre de Ed es real, la del abuelo de Bells no._**

**_En el próximo capítulo se vienen más sorpresas! (es la tercer nominación y eliminación)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y les prometo que actualizaré pronto!_**


	15. Muchas sorpresas

**_Originalmente, este capítulo lo publicaría mañana, pero no pude esperar más (lo tenía listo desde el domingo) porque las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor… y sé (espero) que ustedes, lectoras, quieran saber más._**

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews._**

**_Y quiero contestar a shivi1995 su pregunta:_**

**_-Edward es realmente indiferente al hecho de que su padre esté en prisión porque primero: está acostumbrado. Segundo: Él valora a las personas por cómo son no por las circunstancias en las que viven. Y tercero: Es una persona realmente fuerte, y aunque le duela algo, tiene una especie de coraza protectora._**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 15: "Muchas sorpresas"**

−Edward, suéltame ya−le dije, debatiéndome contra sus brazos.

Claro que no iba a ser tan sencillo que se decidiera a dejarme en libertad. Era tan testarudo y orgulloso, que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y luego decía que los demás eran los obstinados.

−No hasta que no lo admitas−dijo sin inmutarse.

−¿Admitir qué?

Vaya que tonterías estaba diciendo. Quise que llegara alguien para interrumpirnos, como pasaba todo el tiempo.

Bueno, no podía esperar otra cosa en una enorme casa llena de niños.

−Que no es tan malo estar solos.

Pese a que eso era cierto, no quería dejarle ganar. Lo sé, era una actitud un poco infantil de mi parte.

−¡Admítelo!−casi gritó, impacientado por mi silencio.

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos. Él se vio obligado a soltarme y, para alivianar la situación le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa con una algo dudosa.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación. Entonces recordé que al día siguiente tendríamos que nominar, y aún no habíamos acordado los votos. Lo sé, tanto tiempo juntos y no nos habíamos puesto a hablar de eso.

La verdad es que sí hablamos, discutimos.

Él decía que votáramos a Victoria. Yo decía que a Mike. Así nos debatíamos, y no habíamos llegado a ponernos de acuerdo.

Di media vuelta y regresé a con Edward. Él no se había movido de su sitio.

−Hey, debemos acordar lo de mañana.

Bostezó y por un momento creí que me estaba ignorando, hasta que dijo:

−Victoria.

−Mike−contesté.

−Victoria.

−Mike.

−Victoria.

−¡Mike!

−Victoria

−Victoria.

−Maggie.

−Edward.

Sonreí con malicia, pues al menos tenía la última palabra en la discusión.

−Está bien, hagamos piedra, papel o tijeras−dijo.

Y… bueno, me ganó. Dos de tres. Maldito pendejo suertudo con tijeras que cortan el papel.

−Vale, Victoria. Pero que conste, que me dejé ganar.

−Sí, sí, claro−murmuró con aire victorioso y sonrió.

····

Cuando entré en la habitación todo estaba oscuro. Tanteando para no golpearme con nada me dirigí a la cama. Entonces escuché un sollozo ahogado. Me pareció reconocer de quién provenía.

−¿Jane?−murmuré a la oscuridad.

−Bella…−contestó. Sí, era ella.

Su cama era la más alejada de la puerta, y siendo la mía una de las más cercanas tuve que recorrer mucho camino a tientas.

−¿Qué pasó?

−Nada−me contestó, pero rápidamente ahogó otro sollozo.

Le tomé la mano y ella empezó a llorar.

−Vamos, dime qué tienes.

−¡Es que a mí me pasa todo!−dijo demasiado alto. Por suerte, nadie se despertó.−Se fue Benjamin.

Hipó, mientras yo intentaba tranquilizarla.

−Pero lo volverás a ver, Jane. Cuando salgas.

−Lo que pasa… es que mi hermano está muy mal. Y todos los días va al confesionario y, y…−empezó a llorar otra vez.

¿Yo vivía en una compota o qué? ¿Por qué era la última en enterarme de las cosas?

−Creo que se quiere ir−sollozó. Yo intenté consolarla, diciéndole que seguramente se recuperaría…

Ojalá hubiera tenido yo razón. Porque por la noche, antes de que empezara la nominación, sonaron las alarmas.

−¿Qué?−preguntaron algunos, sorprendidos.

−¡El botón rojo!−gritó alguien

−¡Alec!−gritó Jane, desesperada.

−Alec, ¿qué hiciste?−dijo Alice, que se llevaba muy bien con el muchacho.

Permítanme explicarles lo que ha sucedido. Dentro del confesionario, hay algo que se llama "botón rojo". Es irreversible.

Cuando alguien toca ese botón, que se encuentra protegido por una tapa y el enorme manual del juego, significa que se va. Pero de ninguna forma, puede regresar. La salida voluntaria es una decisión muy complicada.

Cada vez que alguien toca el botón rojo, unas alarmas advierten a toda la casa.

Alec salió del confesionario, para encontrarse con el enorme abrazo de su hermana. Pobre Jane, había perdido a Benjamin y ahora también a su hermano gemelo.

De repente se estableció una conexión.

−¿Qué pasó?−preguntó el conductor−¡Alec, tocaste el botón rojo!

El asintió con tristeza.

−La verdad es que hacía rato me quería ir… porque no sé, no estoy cómodo y bueno, lo que me retenía era… ella.−dijo mirando a su hermana que estaba llorando.

−Te espero aquí, afuera entonces−contestó el conductor.−Tienes tiempo para preparar la valija y despedirte de tus compañeros.

−Vale−asintió Alec.

Luego se fue al dormitorio con Jane siguiéndole. Tuvieron una charla de la que Jane regresó igual o peor que como entró.

Se dejó abrazar por algunos compañeros y no dejó de llorar.

Alec salió poco después arrastrando su equipaje.

Se despidió de todos en la puerta−todos nos sentimos algo incómodos cuando tuvo la íntima despedida con Jane en público− y se fue.

…Pero eso no fue todo para Jane. Porque poco tiempo después la puerta se volvió a abrir.

−¡Benjamin!−gritó. Lloraba y sonreía, pues había perdido a su hermano… pero ahí volvía su pareja.

Corrió a abrazarlo antes de que todos pudiéramos reaccionar.

−¿Dónde estabas?−preguntaron algunos.

−En una casa que hay junto a esta. Es pequeña, pero estaba esperando el repechaje.

Sonrió.

−¿Qué te pasa?−preguntó Benjamin a Jane, que no cesaba de llorar.

−Alec se fue. Tocó el botón rojo.

−¿Con quién estabas?−preguntó alguien.

No fue lo mejor que pudo preguntar.

−Primero solo, aburrido…−se detuvo y miró a Jane con la duda pintada en el rostro.−Y después con Tia.

−¡¿Tia?!−gritó Jane.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse, y yo también, pues me sentía una intrusa.

−Odio todas estas situaciones de conventillo−murmuró Edward al pasar.

Luego la pobre Jane no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Al parecer Benjamin la había engañado con Tia. Su hermano se fue. Y su pareja−por la que tanto había llorado, debo añadir− regresó.

Ella no sabía ya si estar enojada, triste o feliz.

A todo esto, se realizó la nominación (en la que Benjamin no podía participar, al no haber estado en la casa y nadie podía votarlo a él por la misma razón). Pero antes…

−Bueno chicos, esta gala se les suma una sorpresita.−todos fruncimos el ceño, cansados de tantas sorpresas.−Que son las monedas.

Todos nos miramos, confundidos.

−Verán dentro del confesionario habrá una pantalla donde aparecerán muchos círculos. Cada uno de ustedes debe apretar uno y ver qué le tocó. Con esto me refiero a que hay monedas blancas, es decir sin poder alguno y otras que son muy importantes.

Todos asentimos, muy asustados por la posibilidad de que alguien tuviera más poder que el resto. No parecía muy justo.

Mi votación, que fue una de las últimas justo antes que la de Edward, fue algo así:

−Hola.

−Buenas noches−me contestó la voz.−De acuerdo, elige una moneda.

Toqué una, pero era blanca.

Suspiré y dudé un momento. Había pensado en nominar a Victoria y a Mike, pero lo cambié en el último minuto.

−En primer lugar voy a votar a Jessica−que no me gustaba para nada−por cuestión de afinidad y a Victoria, porque fue lo que acordé con Edward.

Segundos de silencio.

−Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

−Adiós−dije antes de irme.

Nadie pasó por alto que poco después de que todos nominamos llamaron a Bree de vuelta al confesionario. En cualquier caso, nos llevábamos muy bien, así que no me asusté demasiado de que ella tuviera alguna moneda especial.

Y claro que después se estableció la conexión.

−Bueno, empecemos. Isabella−me sorprendí de ser la primera−no estás nominada.

"Tanya… no estás nominada"

Y así siguieron las cosas.

−Maggie… Maggie, no estás nominada. Jane, tampoco estás nominada.

"Victoria, estás nominada."

Noté que no quedaban muchas más personas. Miré fijo a Edward.

−Edward… Edward, no estás nominado.

Uf, falsa alarma. Es evidente que si tengo un sexto sentido, no es la percepción.

−Mike, estás nominado.

Él asintió, ya era la segunda vez que quedaba nominado. El problema era que esta vez le había tocado contra alguien de quien era amigo.

Yo le sonreí a Edward, pues ambos habíamos acertado.

−Victoria, Mike−dijo el conductor−Vuelvo dentro de un par de días para decirles quién es el eliminado. ¡Nos vemos chicos! **(*)**

La conexión se cortó. Yo fui directamente a la habitación. Jane y Alice estaban hablando con Bree.

−¿Pero qué es lo que te tocó?−dijo Jane.

−Salvación.

−¿Y qué es eso?−preguntó Alice.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

−Me llamaban después de que todos nominaran. Me decían los nominados y yo elegía a quien salvar de la placa.

−¿A quién salvaste?

Agucé el oído.

−A Maggie

Suspiré en mi fuero interno, por un momento pensé que diría a Edward. Pero la verdad, no estaba segura de que a Bree le agradara mucho.

Pocos días después, en los que Jane restableció su relación con Benjamin y por lo menos no me molestó tanto como antes, llegó la gala de expulsión y sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba.

En cuanto se estableció la conexión llamaron a Mike y Victoria a salir. Les pidieron que fueran a la casa de al lado (ese era el nombre que le designaron) y de allí, volvería uno solo.

Por lo que nos despedimos antes de saber quién se iba.

Ambos llevaron sus equipajes. Noté que muchos tenían una fe ciega en que quien volvería sería Mike. Al parecer, el joven ya había tomado un papel de "fuerte" dentro de la casa, con lo que al afuera respectaba.

Por eso cada vez había más personas de su lado.

La cuestión es que un tiempo después,−mientras yo estaba hablando con Jacob y Bree de tonterías−la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Mike. Tal y como todos lo habían pensado.

Recibimos luego otra sorpresa (debo agregar que ya estábamos hasta la coronilla). Una conexión especial en la que Victoria se despidió formalmente.

La verdad es que nos hundió a todos y cada uno. De hecho, hasta yo obtuve mi cuota de indirectas muy directas.

Al parecer, era "una planta". Vale.

Edward era "un falopero"** (**)**. Yo sabía que no era así.

Jane era "una pendeja".

Y muchos otros era muchas otras cosas.

No le di mucha importancia a eso.

−Entonces, Bella…−dijo Edward con una sonrisa poco después.−Así que ¿quién tenía razón?

−El drogadicto.

−¡Mira quién habla! Potus.−se rió. Nos reímos juntos de la absurda situación.

**···**

**(*) ****_Nominación completa:_**

**3ra.** Nominados: Mike vs Victoria (Maggie salvada)

Isabella: Jessica-Victoria

Edward: Maggie-Victoria

Alice: Victoria-Jane

Riley: Alice-Victoria

Tanya: Maggie-Mike

Ben: Jane-Maggie

Jessica: Maggie-Alec

Tyler: Jane-Maggie

Victoria: Alice-Edward

Jacob: Mike-Jessica

Maggie: Mike-Victoria

Mike: Edward-Maggie

Jane: Maggie-Mike

Alec: Mike-Maggie

**TiaXX**

**BenjaminXX**

Bree: **S** Victoria-Edward (salvación)

Seth: Victoria-Maggie

**(**) ****_Falopero: lunfardo que se utiliza en mi país para nombrar a un drogadicto._**

···

**_Díganme, qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que no se hayan decepcionado._**

**_Pequeño adelanto de la próxima actualización: No sé si se dan cuenta, pero Bella está muy empotada en sí misma, por lo que el capítulo siguiente es más panorámico, para que sepan bien todo lo que pasa en la casa.. Vamos a definir los grupos, las parejitas (Benjamin y Jane no son los únicos), entre otras cosas._**

**_Y si se portan bien y me dejan su review, subo el próximo cap. mañana :)_**


	16. Verdad o consecuencia

**_Hola! Lo prometido es deuda así que estoy aquí con más de Adolescentes! :) Como les dije la actualización anterior, este es un capítulo más panorámico… pero no me malinterpreten! Tiene su cuota necesaria de Edward y Bella._**

**_Ya quiero leer sus reviews después de este cap. Me entenderán cuando terminen de leerlo._**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**Capítulo 16: "Verdad o consecuencia"**

A esta altura del juego−camino a la cuarta nominación−ya todos estábamos bastante acostumbrados al panorama de guerra que había dentro de la casa. O el aroma a desconfianza en el ambiente.

Por eso me vale decir, que había en la casa dos grupos, que se atacaban unos a otros sin cesar. Ya era oficial.

Estaba el grupo de Mike: que consistía en cinco participantes (hasta el momento). Por supuesto el líder supremo era Mike y le seguía como un perro faldero Jessica. Por asociación, quien mejor se llevaba con Jessica, Tanya, también pertenecía a ese grupo. Riley (y Victoria, antes de que se fuera) también eran parte del séquito de Mike.

Y por otro lado, estaba el grupo de la casa: El resto de los adolescentes (Jacob, Bree, Maggie, Alice, Seth, Tyler, Edward, Ben, Jane Benjamin y yo, y también Tia y Alec, claro) Formábamos parte de este grupo. Nos considerábamos a nosotros mismos parte de la casa de Adolescentes y tratábamos a los otros como "los apartados".

Pero esto así como estaba comenzó a deformarse un día. El día de la disolución de las parejas.

Así fue, nos avisaron en una conexión que a partir de ahora no podríamos acordar votos con nadie, en ninguna circunstancia. Aun así esto no suponía una diferencia para mí, pues a falta de otra persona siempre me encontraba junto a Edward. Y eso no cambió.

Lo que cambió fueron los grupos.

El grupo de Mike recibió tres nuevos integrantes: Seth, Ben y Tyler.

El primero, Seth, luego de una fuerte discusión con Benjamin y Jane se empezó a juntar con el otro grupo. Lo perdimos, con lo bueno que era.

Ben al parecer, solamente estaba en nuestro equipo porque su pareja obligatoria era Alice. Pero en cuanto anunciaron que las parejas ya no existían desapareció pitando. Apoyó también otra discusión (en la que se veían involucrados otra vez Jane y Benjamin).

Y el caso de Tyler era bastante particular. Pues aunque se llevaba de diez puntos con Edward, nos abandonó… por Tanya.

Y a esto viene un listado de parejas que, bueno, para ser este un reality show con desconocidos… eran demasiados romances. Cada uno con los suyo.

*En primer lugar tenemos a Jane y Benjamin, que fueron los que concretaron primero su relación. Luego de que él volvió (después de haberla engañado con Tia en la casa de al lado) ella lo perdonó y no pasaban más de un minuto separados.

*En segundo lugar estaban Tyler y Tanya. Ellos se habían enamorado y estaban de novios desde hacía rato. De todos modos, eso nunca fue muy interesante.

*El tercer puesto era de Seth y Bree. Seth era uno de los más jóvenes y según tengo entendido, desde el principio le puso el ojo encima a Bree. Un día, el muchacho fue al confesionario y le pidió ayuda a la voz. Más adelante, le preguntaron a Bree qué pasaba con Seth (cuento hasta donde yo sé) y ella se enfureció mucho por eso.

Por alguna razón, de todos modos le perdonó y después vivían besándose. Eran dos niños.

*El cuarto lugar no es de una verdadera "pareja". Pero bueno, Mike es un amargado y Jessica una arrastrada que no le deja en paz. Sí a eso se le puede llamar pareja… allá ustedes.

*Supongo que en quinto lugar estaba otra "no pareja", Maggie y Riley. Este último era un farsante, mentiroso y soberbio. Maggie se sentía algo atraída hacia él pero nada más allá de eso, pues él jugaba con ella siempre.

Y esas eran todas las parejas de la casa, aunque si le hubiera dado a Jane para hacer la lista habría puesto mi nombre junto al de Edward, aunque nosotros éramos solo amigos.

Volviendo a los grupos, pues los que quedamos en "la casa"−que luego pasó a llamarse "grupo de Jacob"− éramos: Jake, Bree, Maggie, Benjamin, Jane, Alice, Edward y yo.

Éramos el grupo más numeroso, por un solo participante.

También llegué a saber más de la historia del resto de los participantes, cada uno era particular por algo. Y casi todas las historias eran algo perturbadoras:

─El padre de **Edward** se encontraba en prisión.

─**Alice**, había caído en las drogas cuando su ex pareja la abandonó. Había superado todo excepto su adicción al cigarrillo.

─**Riley**, era algo así como un jugador compulsivo, pero en un grado menor.

─Aunque no sabía mucho de la historia, **Tanya** había matado a alguien en un accidente automovilístico.

─**Ben**, bueno de él solo sabía que tenía novia y que no era muy sincero.

─Lo único que conocía de **Jessica** era que era una chismosa e insoportable y que había sido bailarina profesional.

─De **Tyler** no sabía nada. Era el más aburrido de todos.

─**Jacob**, bueno, pues, era gay.

─Luego de la muerte de su madre, **Maggie** había intentado suicidarse.

─**Mike** tenía un hijo bastante grandecito, teniendo en cuenta el él tenía solo 18 años.

─Nunca nos dijo mucho, pero **Jane **había sufrido un trastorno alimenticio (bulimia), tan jovencita que era, porque de pequeña era algo gordita.

─**Benjamin** era muy mujeriego.

─**Bree** tenía novio (además de Seth) y se había escapado de su casa de más chica con él.

─Y el joven **Seth** era huérfano.

A todo eso, nunca supe en donde entraba yo. ¿Cuál era mi historia dramática? ¿O mi factor de personalidad tan especial?

En fin, luego de la prueba semanal "el péndulo" donde debíamos mantener el mismo en movimiento durante una hora por pareja (yo quedé con Bree), y de que ganáramos la mayoría, Jacob, Alice, Jane, Bree, Edward y yo nos fuimos a la habitación de las mujeres.

Entonces, mientras todos estábamos aburridos, a Jacob se le ocurrió una idea.

−¿Qué tal si jugamos a "verdad o consecuencia"? Pero como un… verdad o consecuencia _sex_. Más pervertido y más divertido.

Todos se reunieron en el centro y se sentaron en el suelo (en el pasillo que formaban las dos hileras de camas). Incluso Edward se sumó.

−¿No juegas Bella?−me preguntó Alice, al ver que no me había movido de mi sitio.

Negué con la cabeza.

−Vamos, será divertido−dijo Jane. Y en cuanto vi su rostro, supe que no saldría victoriosa de una discusión. Por lo que me puse de pie y me senté entre Bree y Alice. Edward quedaba justo frente a mí.

Suspiré.

−Vale, yo empiezo.−dijo Bree, sonriendo−Edward.

El aludido levantó la cabeza.

−¿Verdad o consecuencia?−preguntó ella.

−Verdad−contestó él.

Bree suspiró mientras se pensaba una pregunta.

−¿Alguna vez participaste en una orgía numerosa?

Edward se lo dudó un segundo y eso me irritó.

−¿A qué te refieres con "numerosa"?

−Más de cuatro personas.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Y dijo:

−Me toca… Jacob.

Jacob sonrió. Era obvio que estaba esperando que alguien le nombrara.

−Verdad−dijo antes de que Edward le preguntase.

−Vale. ¿Tú has hecho… ya sabes, _eso _con algún hombre?

Jake se sonrojó y asintió. Las chicas se rieron.

−Silencio, silencio−dijo Jacob para acallarlas− Es mi turno.

Recorrió el círculo de personas con la mirada.

−Isabella−era de esperarse.−¿Verdad o consecuencia?

−Verdad−dije, temiendo lo que la consecuencia pudiera implicar.

Él se mordió el labio, pensativo.

−¿Eres virgen?

Me enrojecí de los pies a la cabeza.

−No−admití. Todos sonrieron salvo Edward.−¿Alice? ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Pregunté rápidamente, pues quería sacar la atención de mí.

−Mmm… verdad.

−¿Qué edad tenías cuando perdiste la virtud?−le pregunté, sabiendo de antemano que la había perdido.

−14−contestó sonriendo.−Bree…

−Consecuencia−le interrumpió ella.

−Haznos un baile sensual.

Bree se puso de pie y empezó a bailar contra lo que tuviera cerca, la pared, la cama, Jacob…

Todos aplaudimos riéndonos cuando terminó.

−Jane. ¿Verdad o consecuencia?−dijo Bree, en cuanto se sentó, jadeando.

−Verdad.

−¿Qué tal lo hace Benjamin?

Jane se rió.

−Bien, creo. Es la única persona con la que lo he hecho… Jacob.

−Verdad.−dijo él.

−Nombra a los tres hombres más sexys de la casa para ti. En orden.

Se lo pensó un segundo.

−Ben, Riley y, por supuesto, Edward.

Jacob se ganó un almohadazo por eso.

−Vale, mi turno. Edward−dijo parpadeando como las chicas de la tele. Todos nos reímos.

−Consecuencia−contestó Edward con valentía.

Jacob sonrió con malicia, como si estuviera tramando algo muy perverso.

−Te reto a… besar a Isabella. En la boca, la lengua es opcional pero sí o sí debe durar al menos treinta segundos.

−¿Qué?−dije yo.− Me niego. Si hubiera querido dar besos habría optado por jugar a la botellita.

Pero era tarde, porque Edward se estaba acercando a mí.

−Vamos, Bella, es solo un beso−murmuró.

−Que no− me negué cruzándome de brazos.

Él me ignoró. Tomó mi barbilla y me besó. Primero pensé en contar yo misma hasta treinta, pues estaba enfadada. ¿Por qué no podían respetar mi amistad con Edward?

Pero en el momento en el que los labios de Edward rozaron los míos, perdí la cuenta. Cerré los ojos.

El beso fue casto, sin movimiento, sin pasión, pero era un beso.

Edward se separó de mí. Yo no sabía si habían pasado treinta segundos, ciento veinte o tres.

Volvió a su sitio como si nada, y el juego continuó… pero para mí ya no fue lo mismo.

···

**_Quiero Review! En este capítulo es OBLIGATORIO. Díganme que les pareció?_**

**_Unaclaración** Esto no pasó en la versión real, pero necesitaba captar su interés, chicas…_**

**_Una reviewcita para mí?_**


	17. El Talón de Aquiles

**_Hola chicas, tengo un capítulo algo cortito pero créanme, ES MUY IMPORTANTE._**

**_Quiero contestar algunas preguntas:_**

**_98'Alejandra: En la historia real, "Jane" tenía 18 años. Yo les achiqué la edad a todos, para que fueran adolescentes._**

**_candy1928: No, en realidad en sí no era parte de mis planes. Pero necesitaba prepararlas para lo que viene en este capítulo._**

**_Gracias por leerme siempre!_**

**_Ah, y si quieren (traducido: por favor!) pásense por mi nuevo fic "La manada Cullen"… :)_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 17: "El talón de Aquiles"**

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Ya estábamos muy cercanos a la nominación. Fruncí el ceño ante mi comida.

Era extraño no acordar los votos con Edward, pero ya tenía pensado a quiénes nominaría. Iba a votar a las dos personas que menos me agradaban:

Jessica y Tanya. La primera era muy activa, histérica y se arrastraba detrás de Mike todo el día. En cambio Tanya era muy amargada, no hacía nada siempre con cara de culo.

Ojalá quedaran nominadas las dos, al menos una.

Empujé mi plato sin haber comido casi nada. No tenía hambre.

Más tarde nos fuimos con Edward al gimnasio y después a la habitación de las chicas.

La separación de los grupos se había hecho tan latente que dormía cada equipo en una habitación. Así que no sería apropiado decirle más la habitación "de las chicas". Ahora era _nuestra_ habitación. (Y me refiero a Jake, Bree, Jane, Benjamin, Maggie, Alice, Edward y yo)

En un principio, Maggie y Alice eran de ningún grupo, pues pasaban todo el tiempo juntas. Pero finalmente se habían decidido y bien.

−Está vez van a por mí, lo presiento−dijo Jacob. Siempre fue así, sobre todo en lo que a Mike respectaba. Lo veía como a un espíritu que lo acechaba.

−No, no te preocupes−contestó Jane−Votarán a Benjamin.

Tomó la mano del aludido, algo compungida.

−De todos modos deben de ir a por dos−objetó Jake con mala cara y guiñó un ojo.

Yo no estaba segura de estar interpretando bien sus señales. Debía hacerlo, porque si votaba a alguien que no recibía ningún otro voto, desperdiciaría los míos.

−Bueno, se verá mañana−cortó Edward definitivamente.

Al día siguiente desayuné con Bree y Edward antes de dirigirnos hacia el jardín. Hablamos un poco sobre la vida en general.

Los demás (y me refiero a los del equipo de Jacob, o sea, mi equipo) se levantaron algo más tarde y nos hicieron compañía. Salvo Jake.

−¿Dónde está Jacob?−preguntó Bree manifestando mis propios pensamientos.

−Creo que en el confesionario−dijo Jane, restándole importancia. Y rápidamente cambió de tema.

Más tarde Edward y yo nos fuimos al gimnasio otra vez. Yo intenté con las pesas, pero no logré demasiado.

Justo antes de que empezaran las nominaciones, el conductor realizó una conexión. Se dirigió particularmente a Jacob.

−Mira, debes decidirte, pues desde aquí se te veía dudando en si irte o no. Si es necesario, debes saber que tiene que ser antes de la nominación de hoy−dijo después de un momento de discusión.

Jacob asintió. Todos nos asustamos cuando el conductor dijo eso. ¿Se quería ir? Al parecer, Jake no estaba durmiendo bien, se sentía mal.

Luego de la conexión fue directamente al confesionario, rehuyéndonos. No permitió que ninguno de nosotros le preguntara algo.

Pasaban los minutos y Jacob no salía. Hasta que sonaron las alarmas.

−No…−se quejó Jane.

−¡Dios, Jacob!−dijo Bree, malhumorada.

Algunos fruncieron el ceño, otros solo nos quedamos callados. ¿Qué iba a ser de nuestro grupo sin un líder?

Jacob hizo las valijas y se fue. Nos despedimos todos con una sonrisa, como siempre. Se lo iba a extrañar dentro de la casa.

Antes de la nominación me dirigí a la cocina, pero no llegué a entrar, porque escuché unas voces que venían del interior.

−Era la clave−dijo Mike a alguien−Ese era su punto débil. Su talón de Alquiles.

No oí la contestación, probablemente fuera un seco asentimiento.

−Ahora, van a ir cayendo uno por uno−dijo resaltando cada palabra con un deje de sabiduría.−El ganador va a ser un _montonegro_** (*)**.

¿Montonegros? ¿Era ese el nombre de su grupo?

De todos modos me alejé a tiempo para que me llamaran al confesionario.

−Hola−dije al entrar. Me senté en el sofá y me preparé para elegir una moneda.

−Buenas noches−me contestó.

−¿Elijo?−pregunté mirando la pantalla con las monedas.

−Sí.

Me latía la de la esquina izquierda así que la pulsé. Pero no tenía nada.

−Blanca−dijo−Te escucho.

−Eh… los primeros dos para Jessica y el otro para Tanya. Por convivencia los dos.

Unos segundos de silencio.

−Perfecto. Nos vemos.

−Adiós−murmuré al salir.

Me acomodé el micrófono mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación. Poco después llamaron a Edward, y luego a Bree.

Me pregunté a quién le tocaría la salvación esta vez, o lo que sea que hubiera escondido en las monedas. Cuestión de que, después de que todos nominan, mi duda se aclara cuando llaman a Tyler al confesionario por segunda vez.

Poco después de que él saliera, el conductor se contactó con nosotros desde el estudio.

−Bueno, después de la salida de Jacob ¿cómo están las cosas?

Algunos contestaron que igual. Yo me callé. Habíamos perdido tres votos con la salida de Jake, a nuestro grupo, claro, no le convenía para nada (teniendo en cuenta de que la moneda de salvación la tenía Tyler)

−Vamos con los nominados, ¿quieren?

Nadie contestó, pero de todos modos continuó.

−Jane−pausa−no estás nominada.

"Ben, no estás nominado."

Estaba extrañamente inquieta. Me acomodé y eché un vistazo a Edward, como si quisiera asegurarme de que seguía allí.

−Jessica−rogué que dijera que sí−…no estás nominada.

"Riley, tampoco estás nominado."

Así continuaron hasta que quedaron pocos.

−Benjamin… No estás nominado.

Edward se reía solo cuando lo miré de reojo. Supuse que lo esperaba de antemano.

−Edward… Edward, estás nominado.

Él sonrió y asintió.

−Tanya…−pausa dramática−No estás nominada.

En ese momento lo supe. De todas formas sonreí, pero en plan de "No podría pasarme algo peor, ¿verdad?". Lo supe todo en cuanto pronunció mi nombre. El plan de "los Montonegros" había sido votar a Jacob y a Edward. A falta de Jake decidieron…

−Isabella−hizo una pausa excesivamente larga−Isabella… estás nominada.

Asentí sonriendo casi con histeria. Eché un vistazo a Edward.

Era muy difícil describir su expresión. Tenía los ojos como platos fijos en la pantalla y la boca abierta, completamente inmóvil. Yo no dejé de sonreír, histérica.

−Edward, Isabella… Nos vemos en la gala, mucha suerte.

La conexión se cortó.

Como siempre, todos saludaban a los nominados. Primero que nada me dirigí hacia Edward y lo abracé.

−Ahora vamos a saber quién gana la apuesta−se rió. Le sonreí en respuesta.

−Claro.

Saludé a todos y acepté los "suerte" de parte de los Montonegros de mala gana. Edward solo se dejó saludar por los de nuestro grupo y se fue. Le fui a buscar a la habitación.

−Vamos al SUM, tenemos la cena de nominados−sonrió.

En el camino le dije:

−Muy educado lo tuyo. No te dejaste saludar.

Se detuvo y yo resbalé hasta frenar.

−No los quería saludar.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería.

−Son unos hijos de puta−sonrió apenado−Me pegaron donde más me duele. En mi talón de Aquiles.

···

**_Les dejo la nominación completa:_**

**4ta.** Nominados: Edward vs Isabella (Tanya salvada)

Isabella: Jessica-Tanya

Edward: Tanya-Mike

Alice: Tanya-Tyler

Riley: Edward-Alice

Tanya: Edward-Isabella

Ben: Edward-Benjamin

Jessica: Benjamin-Isabella

Tyler: **S** Alice-Maggie

**VictoriaXX**

**JacobXX**

Maggie: Tanya-Tyler

Mike: Isabella-Benjamin

Jane: Tyler-Mike

**AlecXX**

**TiaXX**

Benjamin: Jessica-Mike

Bree: Tanya-Tyler

Seth: Isabella-Edward

···

**(*)****_Montonegros: Nombre del grupo en la vida real. Viene de "Montoneros" una asociación guerrillera argentina._**

···

**_POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN! Esto pasó realmente, no es un invento mío. PERO NO ME ODIEEEEN!_**

**_Y por si se lo están preguntando, no. No está por terminar el fic, aún le falta bastante._**

**_Y no se olviden de que están invitadas a pasarse por mi Fic "La manada Cullen"._**

**_¿Me dejan su review?_**


	18. Juntos

**_Hola! Tengo un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_GRACIAS por sus reviews/favoritos/alertas de veras me hacen muy feliz._**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 18: "Juntos"**

Entramos al SUM y nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

En el centro del oscuro salón, había una enorme mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, bajo la enorme araña adornada con cristales, y había dos sillas también enfundadas. Sobre la mesa descansaban los platos, la comida (que se veía deliciosa), una botella de champagne, una jarra con agua, una con Coca-Cola y dos hermosos floreros llenos de rosas. Esa era una cena romántica a toda regla.

Edward entró primero y me corrió el asiento. Dudé un segundo, pero luego avancé. Las sillas estaban enfrentadas, por lo que podía ver bien su rostro, pero a la vez eso nos alejaba.

−En cualquier caso, nosotros nos llevamos bien. ¿Te imaginas comer con alguien que odias?

Me sirvió comida en el plato antes de sentarse. Comencé a comer antes de que él.

−¿Te digo algo?−dijo mientras abría la botella−Los quiero matar.

−Yo también−reí. Al menos conseguí sacarle una sonrisa.

−No me enoja quedar yo nominado, me enoja que estemos los dos. ¿A quién salvó Tyler?

−A Tanya.

Edward vertió champagne en su copa y me ofreció. Yo me negué.

−Igual ya… ya te estamos diciendo que estás afuera, Bella. ¿O no?−dijo frunciendo el ceño.

−Sí.

−¿Tú dices que sí?−murmuró bajito.

Me encogí de hombros mientras masticaba.

−Yo prefiero−admití.

Edward negó la cabeza para sí mismo.

−¿Por qué siempre este tipo de cosas me pasan a mí?−se enfurruñó.−¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué mierda hice?!

Gruñó mientras se acomodaba el micrófono y yo sonreí un poquito, pero a mí tampoco me gustaba la situación.

−Siempre, siempre el punto de esta vida es que yo me…

−Además…−le interrumpí y me callé−¿Que tú qué?−pregunté al ver que no continuaba.

−…Que yo me sienta importante. Que me sienta como: "Hombre, queda en ti"−se rió de su propia desgracia.

Fijé la mirada en mi plato, sintiendo la suya en mi rostro.

−No sé por qué te tienes que sentir importante…

−No me siento importante−se quejó−Me da por las pelotas, no puedo pasar desapercibido siempre es: "Dale, eres tú". Entonces es cuando dices "no, otra vez…"

Me reí.

−…Y ahora en esta casa de mierda me pasa lo mismo−golpeó levemente la mesa con el puño.−Es como si me presionaran para ganar, ¡¿pero quién dijo que yo quería ganar?!

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

−Pero bueno… ahora me provocaron−reí ante sus múltiples personalidades. A veces me confundía.

Murmuró algo, pero no entendí lo que dijo.

−Deberíamos brindar a nuestra buena suerte, ¿no crees?

Sonrió y sirvió champagne en mi copa. Normalmente el alcohol no me gustaba mucho, pero un brindis no se le niega a nadie.

Chocamos nuestras copas, bebí un trago de la mía y vertí el resto en la suya.

−No le digas a nadie lo que hicimos aquí−me entregó la copa.

Asentí.

−Dejémosles con la intriga.

−Digámosles: "lo único que te voy a decir es que no hay cámaras". Por favor−se rió.

Seguimos hablando de tonterías mientras comíamos.

−Bueno… creo que voy a ganar una apuesta−murmuré luego de unos segundos de silencio.

−Mejor igual, no te di tiempo a que me extrañes…−dijo aceptando que lo más probable era que yo me fuera.

Le miré, seria, un segundo y luego bajé la mirada, sonrojada.

−Tendrás que ir a cocinar a mi casa…

Sonrió.

−Bueno.

−Deben de estar embroncados−musité.

Puso cara de póker.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque sí.

Lo pensó un segundo.

−Sí, tu hermano… No creo que se haya visto muy… bien.

Asentí con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios. Edward gruñó.

−Cuando quede uno solo de nuestro grupo… Si soy yo, les diré: "Muchachos, pueden nominarme si quieren, pero… ¿quién va a ir a la placa conmigo?"

Sonreí mientras me limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

−"Mike, te quiero a ti.−continuó−Sácame ahora o vete en el intento."

Tenía mucha razón. No sabía si yo habría hecho eso… pero es obvio que él sí lo haría.

−"¿Tú dices que tus _súbditos_ no irán contra ti?" Olvídate.

Bebí agua, pensativa.

−Dios mío, es muy extraño estar aquí−dije−Es como estar en otro lugar…

−Sí, tener un poco de… paz y tranquilidad.

Me quedé en silencio y sentí esa paz de la que hablaba.

−¿Y tú a quiénes nominaste?−pregunté, distraída.

−Tanya y Mike. ¿Tú?

−Jessica y Tanya.

Frunció el ceño al tiempo que negaba.

−¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle a Tyler la salvación? ¡Dios mío!−gritó, exagerando el movimiento con las manos hacia el techo.

−Seth vino y me abrazó, es decir, todos sabemos que nos odia, tanto a ti como a mí.

−Creo que más a mí.−dijo Edward. Por alguna razón, se odiaban mutuamente.−Qué se hace el bueno, por favor.

−No importa−susurré, aunque creo que no me oyó.

Suspiré.

−Son tan falsos…

−Lo único que faltaba.

−¿De qué?

Me acomodé mientras decía:

−Del juego.

−¿Qué, estar en placa?−asentí.−La verdad, parece que la vida me lo hace a propósito, también. Hay que seguir remando.

Respiré hondo, tratando de digerir lo que me decía.

−Se me fue Alec la semana pasada…−murmuró.

−Jake hoy−agregué. Asintió−Debe estar como loco.

−Me da bronca no saber cómo hacer…−alejó su plato.−Lo peor es que piensan que me lastiman, y no se dan cuenta de que me hacen más fuerte porque más embroncado me voy a poner.

Sonreí.

−Me gustaría saber quiénes me nominaron.

−Todos te nominaron. Los que están del otro lado…

−Por supuesto, pero yo supongo que alguno no me habrá nominado… espero.−de quedó pensativo−¿Entonces quién estaba en placa? ¿Tanya y yo o Tanya y tú?

−No lo sé.

−Igual, siguen siendo básicos. ¿Lo notas?

−Sí−contesté algo cohibida. Ahora que no estaba comiendo me miraba fijamente y eso me intimidaba.

−¿Te tocó moneda?

Negué con la cabeza.

−No le tocó a nadie, había una sola.

−Ah. Y justo le toca a Tyler. Que suertudos que son…

−A mí se me fue la suerte. No me tocan monedas, quedo nominada y, además, contigo.

Sonrió. Tomé mi vaso de agua.

−Espero que te quedes tú.

−A mí lo mejor que me puede pasar es irme−murmuró−Menos presión… pero yo te presionaría a ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

−…Pero no lo pediré, porque si hay algo que no me gusta para nada, es dejar las cosas por la mitad.

−A ti te tienen miedo−Edward asintió−A mí no.

Dejé de comer. Nos miramos a los ojos.

−Me enoja mucho que sean tan básicos. Realmente.

−No es básico−le contradije.

−¿Por qué no?

−Porque les salió bien.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

−Pero les salió bien por la moneda. Porque en cantidad somos exactamente iguales.

−Ya fue−dije−Nos cagaron a los dos.

Suspiró.

−Yo esto lo voy a disfrutar… y los voy a molestar a todos. A todos.

Me carcajeé.

−Perdido por perdido… Porque si te vas tú, yo no tengo más ganas de estar aquí. Ya se fueron todos los que me caían bien. Falta que se vaya Benjamin… ¿Con quién me quedo? ¿Con Alice, Maggie, Jane?

Sonreí ante la perspectiva.

−A Alice y a Maggie siempre las odié. Ahora me llevo mejor, pero las odiaba. Y Jane… me suicido si me quedo con ella. ¿Qué me queda? Bree, tal vez. Y ella en cualquier momento se va con Seth.

Nos reímos mientras mirábamos alrededor. Era tan placentero estar solos.

−Esto es muy gracioso. Quedamos nominados y nos mandan al SUM.

−Tómalo con soda… o con Champagne−dijo, riendo.

Coreé sus carcajadas diciendo:

−Y volvería ebria, ¿te imaginas?

−"Tuvimos una fiestita, nada más"−dijo con sarcasmo.−Por lo menos tenemos nuestra última cena.

−Todo muy arreglado. Ahí está el postre− dije señalando una panquecitos horneados y ornamentalmente decorados.

Edward asintió.

−Se hicieron los finos, con tres copas y todos eso… y yo manché el mantel.

Nos reímos.

−Evidentemente, la etiqueta no es lo mío.

Comimos el postre, y luego nos fuimos, abandonando el ápice de privacidad. Nos llevamos algunos panqués y la jarra con Coca-Cola, que estaba intacta. No llevamos champagne porque Edward se lo había acabado él solo.

Salimos y nos fuimos a la habitación.

−¿Me trajeron algo?−preguntó automáticamente Bree no bien cruzamos la puerta.

Le enseñé los panqués que llevaba en la mano y las chicas se pelearon por ellos.

Repartí los panquecitos y Edward y Benjamin se fueron. Aproveché el momento en que me quedé sola con las chicas.

−¡Cuéntanos todo!−gritó Jane.

−¿Qué quieren saber?−pregunté, muy a mi pesar.

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas un segundo y luego me bombardearon de preguntas.

−¿Te besó?−preguntó Alice, excitada.

−No.

Bree se acomodó el cabello y se acercó.

−¿Cómo estaba el lugar?

−Eh, −comencé, pensando qué decirles−Pues había una mesa con un mantel y rosas rojas en floreros. La habitación estaba medio a oscuras…

Ellas sonrieron.

−Y nada, había comida, champagne…

−¡¿Y no nos trajiste un poco?!−me interrumpió Alice.

Negué con la cabeza.

−Edward se lo acabó.

−Bueno, cuenta más−insistió Jane, muy interesada.

Me encogí de hombros. Maggie habló por primera vez:

−¿Había música?

−No.

Me miraban como si esperaran más.

−Pareciera que Edward no quiere concretar, ¿no creen?−musitó Bree.

Alice se quedó pensativa y luego me miró.

−No se la juega contigo porque tiene miedo a enamorarse.

−Claro. Y tiene miedo a enamorarse porque lo rompieron el corazón−acotó Jane.−Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…

Me reí. Parecían estar tomándose muy en serio todo.

−Chicas, creo que se están imaginando muchas cosas…

Ellas siguieron hablando, primero sobre Edward luego se extendieron a todos los chicos de la casa, hasta que se durmieron todas. La luz estaba apagada, por lo que no veía nada, pero estaba bien segura de que si hubieran estado despiertas habrían hablado.

Por alguna razón no me podía dormir. Me quedé dando vueltas en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Me atacó un insomnio que no supe manejar.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Miré directo a la entrada, pero era Benjamin. Caminó hacia su cama y poco después le oí roncar.

Suspiré mientras esperaba a Edward. ¿Por qué no venía? Me pegué al borde de la cama e intenté dormir otra vez.

Más tarde (aunque no mucho más), entró. Me moví y le miré. Estaba sacándose su micrófono.

−Te dejé mi cama−murmuré bajito, con la voz ronca. Edward se quitó los pantaloncillos y se acostó en sus bóxers negros que me pregunto si alguna vez envió a lavar.

−Gracias.

Se acomodó y se hizo un silencio profundo. Nos reímos bajito y nos acercamos más. Cerré mis ojos.

Intentaba dormir cuando sentí que su mano se deslizaba por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi espalda. Abrí los ojos.

−Que "sutil" eres−susurré con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco (aunque claro que en la oscuridad él no me vería). Comenzó a mover sus dedos rítmicamente, provocándome un cosquilleo.

−¿Te molesta?−preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

−No.

Se rió ante mi sinceridad. De a poco fue tomando confianza y cuando me quise dar cuenta, me abrazaba con su brazo. Me acerqué más, tanto, que sentía su aliento en mi rostro. Sonreí.

Edward no paraba de hablar, como siempre.

Coloqué cuidadosamente mi mano sobre su mejilla y le acaricié. Se quedó callado por primera vez en la vida. Corrí mi mano creyendo que estaba dormido.

Oí un movimiento y de repente le sentí otra vez. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello. Del susto quise alejarme pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso, me quedé disfrutando la sensación, del calor…

Hasta que vi que la cosa llegaba más lejos y me acomodé para quedar entre sus brazos. En algún momento, de alguna manera, me dormí.

···

A la mañana siguiente me desperté e hizo falta que me duchara y vistiera para que recordara todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Que quedé nominada con Edward.

Uno de los dos tendría que irse y lo más probable era que fuera yo, porque no tenía mucha suerte y además, era obvio que Edward era muy fuerte fuera de la casa. Al menos así parecía por su fuerte personalidad.

Recordé también la cena de nominados. Los dos solos… había sido un _interesante_ momento. Y luego me había dormido en brazos de Edward. Estaba segura de que acostumbrarme a estar con él, no iba a ser lo mejor para una próxima separación (muy próxima).

Caminé hacia la cocina a paso de tortuga. Algunos de los de mi grupo estaban desayunando y eso mismo me propuse hacer yo. Me senté junto a Jane.

−Ag, que bronca me da− dijo ella continuando con una conversación que ya había sido empezada−Quiero decir, si me hicieran eso con Benjamin los mataría.

Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo, por mi parte, intenté ignorar el cosquilleo.

−De alguna manera se los voy a devolver−dijo mientras me abrazaba.

−Ganando−murmuró Alice.

De repente nos interrumpió la voz.

−Chicos, ahora que están todos despiertos, les informo que hoy jugaremos un juego, para saber quién gana una noche en la casa de al lado. Iremos llamándolos uno por uno.

−¡Genial!−exclamó Jane.

−Alice, por favor, al confesionario.

Alice dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue. Poco después volvió.

−¿Qué pasó?−preguntó Bree.

−Nada−contestó ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

−Ben, al confesionario−dijo la voz.

Así pasaron uno por uno, hasta que llegó mi turno. Entré con cierto temor a confesionario.

−Toma asiento−lo hice, jugando con mis manos por los nervios.

−Pues, dime con quién te gustaría pasar la noche en la casa de al lado en cuestión.

Me lo pensé un segundo,

−Bree−dije sin dudar.

···

Más tarde, salimos al jardín y allí estaba el juego preparado. Ese juego resultó ser las "sillas musicales". Había trece sillas acomodadas en círculo. Nos paramos alrededor de las mismas y la música empezó a sonar.

La primera vez fue fácil, pero perdió Jane. Luego perdió Tanya y después Tyler. Seth me ganó la silla y quedé fuera yo también.

Así continuó el juego hasta que solo quedaron dos: Seth y Edward.

Para "generar expectativa" la música sonó demasiado tiempo (con la voz diciendo: "no toquen las sillas" cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado).

Ambos se miraban con recelo, con una competencia algo más personal bajo esa fachada de "es solo un juego". Pero yo sabía que Edward era muy obstinado, que no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería y que le encantaba ganar.

Al final paró la música y se pelearon, empujándose. Seth amagó a sentarse pero Edward fue más veloz y con el mismo movimiento se sentó y lo hizo caer.

Estrecharon sus manos y la voz le dijo a Edward:

−Muy bien, Edward, esta noche en la casa de al lado tendrás tu premio. Disfrútalo.

Él asintió.

Las chicas insistieron y los de la producción accedieron a ponerles música. Nos quedamos allí en el jardín hablando de tonterías. Yo estaba distraída cuando Edward, provocando un sonrojo demasiado evidente de mi parte, dijo:

−Ah, y Bella estás en el horno, te aviso.

Sonrió y se fue.

···

**_Espero que les haya gustado! Muy pronto subo el siguiente capítulo (qué pasará en la casa de al lado?)_**

**_Como siempre GRACIAS. Me dejan su review?_**

**_Y las invito a pasarse por mi nuevo fic La manada Cullen… (haha ni pesada con eso :P) Bueno, si quieren.. pásense._**


	19. La casa de al lado

**_Hola! Sé que tardé un poco con la actualización pero aquí está._**

**_Disfruten!_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 19: "La casa de al lado"**

Estaba extrañamente nerviosa esa tarde. Bree me prestó un vestido, Alice planchó mi pelo y Jane se encargó de pronunciar muchos "aww" y "que tierno" (refiriéndose a la_ original_ forma de Edward de decirme que me había elegido a mí).

Había estado en total, como tres horas preparándome para esa noche. Las chicas decían que era un paso muy importante en mi relación con Edward, por eso me atosigaban, porque tenía que hacer algo antes de que alguno de nosotros se fuera. Personalmente no les hice caso, pues sabía que Edward era solo un amigo.

Hablando de Edward… ¿se imaginan dónde estaba él? No, no se estaba preparando. Tampoco estaba conmigo. Y no, no me estaba esperando impaciente.

Estaba durmiendo. Se quedó dormido en un sofá de la sala.

O sea que por la noche, antes de irnos, yo estaba esperando mientras hablaba con Alice y él dormía como un tronco. Aunque, bueno, ¿qué esperaba de "Edward Cullen" si no? Él no era precisamente un caballero, y realmente yo no quería que lo fuera. Me gustaba así como era. Así de especial.

Cuestión de que las chicas insistían en que debía despertarlo y yo me negaba. A último minuto, cuando debíamos de irnos, se levantó, cambió y preparó su valija (cosa que yo ya tenía preparada).

Nos despedimos de las chicas y Benjamin en la puerta y salimos cuando esta se abrió. Sonreí a Edward antes de cruzar.

−Lindo lugar−murmuró. De hecho, lo era.

Las paredes de aquel patio (mucho más pequeño que el otro) estaban pintadas de Beige. En una esquina había un jacuzzi que estaba segura de no haber visto cuando entramos a la casa.

La diferencia radicaba que una de las cuatro paredes había sido reemplazada por una casita. Desde allí, podíamos ver el interior de lo que parecía ser la sala. La pared de la casa era una enorme ventana.

−No lo puedo creer−musité, contenta, al darme cuenta de que estaba por fin fuera de la casa. No del todo afuera, pero era un progreso.

Nos dirigimos a la casa. El lugar era muy bonito, pero también muy pequeño. Solo tenía dos habitaciones: la sala y el baño.

−Otra cena más−dijo Edward, pues en la sala nos esperaba una mesita negra con comida. Había allí también dos sillones y un televisor con un dvd (pues claro que no podíamos sintonizar programas que nos dejaran conectarnos con el exterior).

En cuestión, revisamos toda la casa (si es que eso tenía derecho de ser llamado así).

−Mira esto−Edward llamó mi atención levantando un objeto plano y rectangular. Sonrió y yo también lo hice al recordarlo.

Hacía tiempo ya, entre una de esas muchas conversaciones que tuve con él, le mencioné la película _Cars_, de Disney, y ninguno de los dos habíamos visto la secuela. Me sentí algo cohibida al notar que el objeto que tenía Edward en la mano era, justamente, _Cars 2_.

−La vamos a ver un millón de veces seguro−dijo−no hay muchas otras cosas que hacer aquí.

Yo registré el mini refrigerador, donde nos esperaba un pote de helado.

Edward se quitó la camisa y me sonrió, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

−Detesto usar camisa−se excusó.

Nos sentamos en las hoscas sillas y nos dispusimos a cenar. Hablamos un rato de tonterías, como siempre, y luego armamos "nuestras camas".

Para ser exactos bajamos al piso los colchones de los sillones y nos armamos una cama para los dos.

−Debe de parecer que soy una histérica−dije mientras colocábamos las sábanas.

−¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tú crees que me estás histeriqueando?

Me quedé pensando una respuesta. Yo no estaba jugando con él y sus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

−¿Me estás histeriqueando, Bella?−repitió, pues yo no contestaba.

−No.

Asintió.

−Entonces, ¿por qué va a parecer que lo estás haciendo? ¿Por tener una personalidad marcada?

Miré mis manos para evitar sus ojazos verdes.

−En cambio yo, te sigo insistiendo−supe que sonreía por su tono de voz− Te regalo una flor, un chocolate, te elijo para venir aquí…

−Elegiste mal−contesté apenada, muy lejos de poder sonreír.

−No. Elegí muy bien−contestó y ambos dimos el tema por zanjado.

Nos sentamos en los sillones a ver la película, pero estábamos muy llenos así que no comimos el helado como habíamos planeado.

En algún momento me acerqué y acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro. Mientras observaba la película Edward me acariciaba rítmicamente el brazo, erizándome la piel. Más tarde nos bajamos a nuestro colchón y estuvimos mucho más cómodos.

−¿Y ese quién es?−pregunté rompiendo el silencio de voces que provinieran de la televisión.

−Quién qué−contestó distraído.

−El autito−murmuré. De todos modos no contestó y yo me distraje cuando−de un modo muy sutil−me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Sentía sus dedos jugar con mi cabello, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla.

Era imposible poner atención a la película así. Edward movió su brazo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión colocó su mano entre las mías. Comencé a jugar con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

No duré tanto como pretendía. Antes incluso de que terminara la película, me acomodé sobre su pecho y me dormí. Estaba muy cansada y dejé a Edward solo, viendo _Cars 2_.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, Edward ya se había levantado y estaba desayunando leche con cereales. Me desperecé mientras le observaba.

−Me dormí muy pronto, ¿verdad?−dije con voz ronca.

−No viste ni la mitad de la película. ¿Quieres que la veamos otra vez?

Sonreí un poquito.

−Sí, estaría genial.

Entonces me fui al baño neceser en mano, y miramos otra vez la película mientras desayunábamos. No tenía ni idea de qué haríamos las horas que nos quedasen, pero sabía que con Edward era imposible aburrirse.

Miramos la película en silencio y esta vez pude verla completa. Cuando terminó, desarmamos nuestra cama improvisada.

−¿Y ahora qué haremos?−pregunté, imaginando lo aburrido que él estaría después de haber visto _Cars 2_ dos veces bastante seguidas.

−Ve y ponte tu traje de baño−me ordenó−no echaré a perder ese jacuzzi.

···

Edward casi deslumbraba con su traje de baño. Con el cuerpo semidesnudo… no sabía si se me estaba desbordando la saliva.

En cambio, yo dejaba mucho que desear. Edward miró mi cuerpo flacuchento unos segundos y me sentí cohibida. Me puse roja hasta el nacimiento del cabello, avergonzada por lo que él pudiera pensar de mí.

No dijo nada y se alejó. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que no podía ver qué estaba haciendo, pero fuera lo que fuera, se le veía muy ocupado. Retrocedí con un presentimiento extraño.

Edward seguía callado cuando se volteó. De repente yo estaba mojada de la cabeza a los pies. No me costó mucho descubrir qué había sucedido, pues le vi sosteniendo una manguera y partiéndose de risa.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos sin podérmelo creer. Esperé a que estuviera lo suficientemente distraído y…

…corrí para empujarle hacia el jacuzzi. Claro que él previó ese movimiento por lo que me devolvió el empujón con mucha más fuerza para atajarme. Tiré de él para mantenerme de pie.

Como me había aferrado a él con todas mis fuerzas caímos los dos y nos empapamos completamente. Lo último que recuerdo después de eso es que estábamos riéndonos sonoramente entrelazados bajo el agua.

Estuvimos prácticamente toda la tarde en el jacuzzi, tanto, que mis dedos parecían pasas de uvas de lo arrugados.

Salimos del agua y nos vestimos. Luego la voz nos avisó que ya podríamos volver. Cuando cruzamos la puerta vimos a Jane, Alice, Bree y Benjamin sentados merendando en el jardín.

Los cuatro corrieron a abrazarnos de alegría cuando nos vieron como si nuestra ausencia hubiera durado semanas en lugar de horas.

−¿Cómo lo pasaron?−casi gritó Jane. Era siempre la más efusiva de todas.

−Bien−contesté cuando Edward se fue adentro por alguna razón. Benjamin le siguió así que nos quedamos las chicas solas.

Me avasallaron hasta que volvieron.

−Nos hiciste falta−me dijo Jane.

−Sí, además tú siempre nos levantas a la mañana, así que hoy me desperté y fue como "¿qué haremos ahora?"−dijo Alice.

Sí, qué harían cuando me fuera. Me reí.

−¿No pasó nada?−preguntó Jane. Supe a qué se refería.

−No.

−No se puede contar−dijo Alice y se rió.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Edward volvió.

−¡Te extrañamos, Ed!−dijo Bree, recibiendo por respuesta un abrazo.

−¿Qué hicieron?−Alice estaba súper entusiasta.

−Vimos una película−murmuré.

−¿Cuál?−dijo Benjamin.

−_Cars 2_−respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

−La vimos dos veces−añadí.

Los chicos sonrieron. Bree me convidó de las galletitas pero yo me negué.

−Y luego pasamos toda la tarde en un jacuzzi−Edward estaba radiante.

−Volvieron súper relajados y tranquilos por lo que veo.

Asentimos. Me senté junto a Alice.

−¿Y qué hicieron toda la tarde?

−Hablamos de cosas, del juego, qué se yo…−dijo Edward mientras tomaba asiento, también.−¿Y aquí?

−No pasó nada interesante−Alice se encogió de hombros.

Las chicas no se iban a cansar de insistir con sus preguntas. Sobre todo Jane.

−¿Y cómo es la casa?

−Es hermosa−dije−pero pequeña. Mide algo así como desde allí hasta el gimnasio.

Benjamin, que ya había estado allí, asintió con la cabeza.

−¿Tan poco?−Bree estaba realmente sorprendida.

−Cincuenta centímetros−dijo Edward como quejándose.

Maggie salió, nos saludó y se unió a la tertulia. Seguimos hablando.

Benjamin manifestó lo aburrido que había estado rodeado de mujeres.

Edward mostró todo lo que se había "robado" del botiquín del baño de la casa de al lado (un cepillo de dientes, un peine y un condón).

La forma de la ronda que habíamos hecho se desarmó, y en lugar de enfrente de Edward terminé al lado. Sin pudor alguno me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y me atrajo contra sí.

Comenzamos a hablar del juego, a analizar los movimientos de los del grupo de Mike, hasta llegar a cada persona. Hasta que nos aburrimos y comenzamos a charlar entre nosotros.

−¿Tomar mucho?−dijo Edward−Fueron solo dos copas de champagne.

−Sigue siendo mucho para mí.

No me hizo caso.

−Tu ni siquiera lo probaste.

−No tenía ganas−me encogí de hombros.

−Entonces, ¿qué hicieron por la noche?−dijo Bree.

−Yo dormí como un tronco.

−Tú te quedaste dormida a los treinta segundos−se quejó Edward. Se volvió hacia los chicos−¿Les parece correcto que ella tome una copita de champagne?

−No.

−Una sola. Y miren que intenté darle de la mía, servirle más… una sola.

Hablaba como su hubiera cometido un crimen. Negó la cabeza en mi dirección, pero su reprimenda perdía el sentido en su sonrisa. Le abracé un momento y él besó mi mejilla. Yo le solté, pero él me tomó con más fuerza y apoyó sus labios en mi hombro.

−Éste sabía que iba a ganar−susurró Alice. Edward se rió.− Lo hizo a propósito, yo lo vi en su rostro.

−Y si nosotros somos la parejita de la casa−bromeó Edward soltándome al fin.

Se desató de repente una discusión en la que yo defendí con creces que nosotros éramos solo amigos.

No sé cómo, esa charla nos llevó otra vez al juego. Edward se enojó tanto, que su ceño fruncido parecía de piedra, mientras amenazaba a los del otro grupo por lo que le habían hecho.

La frente casi le hervía de la furia y a mí no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que ponerle la mano en la espalda y murmurarle:

−Tranquilo−él se rió. Moví mi mano hacia su nuca y empecé a jugar con su cabello. Al menos le había tranquilizado.

−Yo no sé quién te va a bajar los humos a ti cuando no esté Bella−pensó en voz alta Alice. Edward no dejó de sonreír.

Solté su cabello y volví a mi posición anterior.

−Ed, por favor haz que paguen−le suplicó Bree. Edward ocultó el rostro en sus rodillas.

−Te estaré observando−le advertí.

−No me mires, −negó con la cabeza sin cambiar de posición−no me mires.

Le pegué un codazo juguetón.

−Voy a estar enojado−murmuró alzando la cabeza y haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño.

−También te va a mirar tu hermanita−dije.

−Mejor, así Nessie sabe que nadie se va a meter con ella nunca−besó mi hombro.

−Pobre de tu hermana cuando quiera llevar un noviecito−murmuró Maggie.

Edward asintió.

−Sí, soy muy celoso.

−Pero depende de cómo la traten, ¿no?−intenté defender a Renesmee.

−Sí, claro. Pobre del pendejo que haga sufrir a mi hermana.

Algo sobreprotector, sí, pero muy tierno.

−Por favor que inventen algo.−se quejó Bree−Que inventen algo los de producción para que no se vaya ninguno de los dos ¡Por amor a Dios!

−Por favor−acordó Maggie.

−Los necesitamos a los dos−dijo Jane.

−Bueno, ella es lo que yo no soy−Edward me sonrió.−Somos completamente diferentes.

Alice le apoyó:

−Son como complementos.

−Si tú te vas−murmuró Jane mirando a Edward−Obviamente te quedas en la casa de al lado.

−Eso es lo que quiero yo−admitió Edward. La verdad es que eso solucionaría de alguna forma nuestros problemas.−Y ella también.

−Seguro−concordó Benjamin.

Con Edward nos miramos a los ojos, deseando que fuera cierto.

−Sí y nosotros desde aquí mandamos a la casa de al lado a un pelele que no junte ningún voto−comenzó a planear Bree.

−Yo quiero irme yo−dijo Edward−para que ella vuelva con toda la fuerza de haberme sacado a mí. Y después si llego a entrar yo por esa puerta... les cobro mi venganza.

Negué con la cabeza, aborreciendo su idea.

−¿Y si no activan la casa de al lado? Yo pienso que tú debes quedarte.

−No, pero si me quedo yo gano el juego… pero pierdo yo−me contraatacó−Prefiero seguir siendo el Edward con buena onda…

−Lo que estás diciendo está mal−le interrumpí−No debes decir esas cosas. Te quedas, te callas y piensas antes de hablar.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza antes incluso de que terminase de hablar.

−No puedo pensar y no decirlo, Eso me juega en contra pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Me abrazó.

−Si pudiera pensar antes de hablar, no tendría tantos problemas. Pero no puedo. Aunque tal vez eso me favorezca en el afuera.

−Hu-mil-dad−le deletreé.

−Yo soy súper humilde−se defendió y yo me reí.

Después de eso volvimos al juego. Era como un vaivén de temas de conversación.

−Nosotros ya no estamos conviviendo−dijo Edward−Estamos sobreviviendo. Son dos cosas distintas.

−¡Jacob, te extraño!−gritó Bree en dirección a una de las cámaras.

−Tienen que servir de algo las seis cabezas que queden.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, comenzando a sentir la furia.

−Cálmate−me dijo Edward rodeándome con sus brazos.

Luego nos reímos mucho de las tonterías que decían las chicas.

En algún momento, Benjamin entró a la casa y volvió con cigarrillos. Eso alejó a Edward de mi lado cuando se paró y se alejó para poder fumar. Luego Edward y Benjamin se pusieron a charlar a lo lejos mientras fumaban. Quién sabe de qué hablaban.

Nosotras seguimos hablando hasta que ellos se decidieron a volver. Edward me hizo masajes en los hombros unos minutos y después me rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás mío. Y colocó su barbilla en mi hombro.

Un momento después quiso besar mi mejilla y yo me alejé. Pero él de todos modos insistió hasta que se lo permití. Nos seguimos balanceando de un lado al otro en su abrazo.

−¿Quién me va a calmar a mí?−preguntó Edward, refiriéndose a cuando yo no estuviera más.

−Yo, pero de una patada en el culo−dijo Alice.

Él se rió.

−A mí solo me puede calmar ella.

−Ni siquiera sé cómo hago para hacer eso−admití, finalmente.

Depositó un rápido besito en mi mejilla y se puso de pie, diciendo:

−Me trasmites paz.

Poco después volvió a sentarse junto a mí y, no sé cómo, terminó con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Jugué con su pelo.

Edward era insaciable. Su mano se deslizó de a poco por mi mano hasta llegar a mi espalda y me acarició hasta que encontró un lugar en mi cintura que le quedó cómodo. Así estuvo un buen rato, acariciándome.

Luego se sentó y me rodeo con el brazo. Su mano siguió insistiéndome.

Lo repito: era insaciable.

···

Esa noche fue la fiesta semanal. La última fiesta para alguno de nosotros, probablemente para mí. Era obvio que la gente querría que quien se quedase en el juego fuera un chico que sobresaliera, no una "planta" como yo. Alguien que no hace nada.

La verdad es que estuve casi toda la fiesta con Edward y los otros pocos momentos estuve con Bree. Bailé mucho, sabiendo que bien podía ser mi última oportunidad.

Edward se fue y poco después le fui a buscar para la cena tardía. La fiesta continuaba, y desde allí se oía la música del S.U.M. Me tiré en la cama junto a él.

−¿No vienes, Edward?−susurré.

−No−contestó con la voz ronca. Le besé la mejilla y me volteé hacia Bree, que estaba en la otra cama.

−¿Vamos?−le pregunté. Ella asintió y se levantó. Edward y yo la seguimos con la mirada cuando se fue.−¿Por qué no quieres venir?

−No tengo ganas.

Colocó su mano con la palma hacia arriba, con el propósito de que yo la tomara. Y así lo hice.

Me acerqué más, lo suficiente como para pasar mi mano por su rostro. Posé mi dedo índice sobre el puente de su nariz.

−No habrás estado cortando cebolla, ¿no?−dijo.

−Sí−admití. Se rió. Le acaricié el entrecejo, me atreví a más hasta el punto que acaricié toda su cara.−Te dejaré todo el olor.

−No me importa porque no me bañé−musitó con una sonrisa.

Abrí la boca con fingida indignación.

−¿No te bañaste?−le reproché en tono jocoso.−¡No te bañas y te acuestas en mi cama! ¡Mugriento asqueroso!

Se rió y yo le despeiné. Dijo algo pero no le entendí.

−¿Qué?

−¿Otro besito, me das?−me pidió acercando su rostro al mío.

Deposité un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

−Pero no me bañé−negó con la cabeza.

−Mugroso.

−Pero tú eres la limpia, yo soy el sucio.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

−Explícame qué te hizo el jabón que le tienes tanto miedo.

−Le tengo alergia−contestó con una sonrisa.

−Muy mal. Chau, me voy a comer.

−Buen provecho.

Me levanté revolviendo todas las sábanas.

···

Después de comer me fui a dormir y me acosté junto a él. Apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, pues se había despertado.

−Si salgo mi familia va a estar contenta−susurré. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados.

−Sí.

−Te quiero−dije tan bajo que creo que no me escuchó.

−Van a alegrarse por tenerte devuelta. Él único que no va a estar contento soy yo.

Comencé a acariciar su cuero cabelludo.

−En unos meses nos vemos igual.

−Sí, seguro−contestó.−Hace muy poco tiempo que te conozco, será muy difícil la convivencia.

Fruncí el ceño.

−Tienes que estar tranquilo.

−Tranquilo estaré. Pero más solo que nunca.

Estaba siendo demasiado dramático.

−No discutas. Disfruta−insistí, para dejarle en claro las cosas.

−No discutiré. No hablaré con nadie. Si me tengo que quedar, me quedo. Pero no creo que eso sea atractivo bajo ningún punto.

Exagerado. Estaba siendo exagerado. Se acomodó en mi pecho y dormimos así, entrelazados.

···

No supe cómo, pero de repente llegó el día. Ese día uno de nosotros se iba. Suspiré.

Alice me había estado acicalando hacía horas. Estaba planchando mi cabello cuando llegó Edward y se acostó junto a mí. Empezó a hablar, como siempre y terminó en un tema que no me habría gustado discutir con él. Mucho menos con Bree, Jane y Alice alrededor.

−Si yo no fuera como soy, me querrías dar un beso−dijo. Puse los ojos en blanco.−Pero como sabes cómo soy, no me quieres dar un beso. Está bien, yo sé cómo eres y te quiero dar un beso. Y si tú no fueras como eres, me lo querrías dar un beso.

−¿Puedes dejar de decir la palabra?

−¿Qué?−exclamó, sorprendido−¿Beso?

Rodé los ojos otra vez. Las chicas se rieron, disfrutando de nuestro show.

−Pero prefiero ni saber lo que es darle un beso−y dale con la palabra.−Pero no, ella no anda regalando besos.

Me mordí el labio, sin poder creer su persistencia. Era implacable.

···

Para la ocasión me había vestido con un vestido que había traído de mi casa. Le tenía mucho aprecio por alguna razón. La parte de arriba era negra, dividida por una faja roja de la falda blanca con enormes lunares negros.

Nos sentamos en los sillones tomados de la mano cuando se realizó la conexión, pero por supuesto nos sorprendieron una vez más.

−Chicos… Edward, Bella. Los esperaré en la casa de al lado y allí se enterarán de la decisión del público.

Asentimos y con algo de temor, nos despedimos de todos. Con nuestros respectivos equipajes, atravesamos la puerta, casi temblando. Uno de nosotros no regresaría.

···

**_Hola mis lectoras! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque personalmente me costó mucho._**

**_Gracias por todo! Por siempre leerme, muchas gracias. Los lectores hacen al escritor. Bueno niñas la próxima actualización… nos enteramos de LA VERDAD._**

**_¿Quién se va de la casa? Edward vs Bella.. ¿se animan a dejarme su review con quién piensan que se va?_**

**_Y si hay alguna lectora perver, la invito a pasarse por mi uevo fic "Las apariencias engañan". Jaja, como jodía con el EPP (Espacio Publicitario Personal) _**

**_Pues, las amo y espero que sigan leyendo!_**


	20. Decisión final

**_Hola! No quiero ser muy extensa hoy con el parloteo pues ya querrán saber qué pasa, así que espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 20: "Decisión final"**

Dejamos nuestras valijas afuera, cerca de la puerta que nos dirigía hacia el estudio. Tomé su mano y entramos a la casa sonriendo.

De repente se realizó una conexión en la casa de al lado, cosa que no nos había pasado antes, pero allí estaba en el pequeño televisor. El conductor nos dijo que esperásemos a que él entrara, pues iba a ir personalmente a decirnos quién se abandonaba la casa.

Nos sentamos en los sillones, Edward me atrajo contra sí y me abrazó. Lo mismo hice yo, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

Estuvimos un buen rato esperando. Pero luego llegó, en persona, con un sobre en la mano. Había pasado todo tan rápido… y uno de nosotros se iría.

−Antes, ahora que los tengo aquí personalmente, quiero hablar un poco con ustedes−dijo. Yo no podía creer que nos hicieran sufrir más, pero seguramente tuviera que ver con el _rating_.

Edward se acomodó en el sofá junto a mí, como si esperase estar allí durante mucho tiempo.

−¿Por qué creen que quedaron nominados los dos?

−Porque iba contra mí−dijo Edward, serio.

−¿Sientes que estaban apuntando a ti?

−Yo estaba apuntado con Jacob−le corrigió−Pero como él se fue, bueno…

El conductor asintió con la cabeza.

−¿Cómo sabes?

−Me lo dijo Tyler.

Sí, Edward seguía teniendo buena relación con Tyler después de todo.

−¿Estás enojado?

−No−contestó Edward−No les voy a dar el gusto. Si me tengo que quedar me quedo y si no, me voy. La cosa es que no les quedó otra y…

−…Y te pusieron con ella, te hicieron lo peor−completó la frase Pablo, Edward asintió.−No solo mandarte a placa, sino además…

−La placa no me hubiese molestado, contra nadie… solo contra ella.

Debo admitir que me estaba avergonzando que Edward hablara así delante del conductor y toda la gente que nos estaba mirando afuera.

−¿Es muy difícil?

−Se me hace muy difícil querer quedarme.

−Tú prefieres que se quede ella−concluyó Pablo. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

−Además quiero que le teman los demás dentro de la casa. No sé por qué pero desde el primer día me tienen miedo. Y si ella logra sacarme, ellos pensarán que es porque es muy fuerte fuera de la casa.

−Espera. Tú dijiste que desde el primer día. ¿Por qué crees que desde el primer día te tienen miedo, respeto, o como quieras llamarlo?

Por primera vez intervine.

−Por su forma de ser.

−Tengo un carácter medio fuerte−dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Medio si lo miras con un solo ojo.

El conductor cambió de tema.

−Sí. Pero yo quiero saber, tú por ejemplo−me señaló−¿Qué harías Isabella si te quedases sola, si se fuera Edward?

Me mordí el labio.

−Te quedarías sola… ¿tú que crees?

−No, sola no. Yo creo que hemos armado un lindo grupo. Los que quedamos, que no somos muchos, pero sola completamente no estaría.

−¿Y tú?−preguntó a Edward.

−Y yo al principio estaba un poco enojado, pero ahora lo podría manejar mejor. No voy a aceptar sus abrazos si tengo que entrar otra vez, porque me parece súper hipócrita.

−Es decir, tú lo que quieres es que no pase nada. Si quedaste, quedaste y si no, no.

Edward asintió.

−Ahora como un chico que parece duro (seguro no lo eres, pero desde afuera pareces)… ¿Qué pasó, cómo… te enganchaste a esta nena?

¿Se refería a mí? Edward se rió.

−Es la cuota de cariño que necesitaba−contestó.

−¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir en ella ese apoyo?

Edward se lo pensó un momento,

−Eh, cuando estuvo dispuesta a dármelo.

−Ah, ya veo. Fuiste tanteando de a poco, y en un momento te lo devolvió. O sea, empezaste tú a buscarlo.

−Sí. Ella no me daba ni la hora.

Yo empecé a tartamudear.

−No, quiero decir, sí pero no. Es qué… ¿cómo empezó todo?

Miré a Edward en busca de ayuda.

−¡Ya lo recordé! Cuando le dijo a Jane una cosa…

−¿Qué le dijo?−preguntó el conductor.

−La verdad−contestó Edward.

El conductor se rió.

−Que le gustaba mi personalidad o algo así. Jane se lo dijo a los demás y ahí empezaron todos a molestar.

−Siempre nos dejaban solos.

Yo le apoyé, diciendo:

−No sé cómo siempre terminábamos jugando al _pool_.

−Estábamos en grupo, charlando, y se iban todos.

Asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio.

−¿Y cómo es eso de que "te gusta la personalidad" de ella? Es distinta…

−Es una en un millón−le interrumpió Edward y yo me sonrojé.−Muy buena para mí.

−Una en un millón−repitió en conductor, asombrado−Ahora, esto que pasa aquí, ¿podrá seguir afuera? Es decir, no sé si me explico, si alguno de ustedes sale, quien sea, volverá a su mundo. ¿Ésto puede continuar?

Ese era un tema que no me gustaba. ¿Cuántas veces le había criticado a Edward que me dejaría cuando saliéramos?

−Sin duda−contestó Edward con fervor. Ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor.−Aparte… me mata si no.

Me reí.

−¿Sí?

−Sí, mil millones de veces me dijo: "Tú afuera no me vas a querer, bla, bla, bla"

Pablo se rió.

−¿Y tú?−me preguntó.

−Sí, obvio. Además el vendrá a Forks.

El conductor alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

−¿Vas a ir a Forks?

−Obvio−sonrió.

−Sí, aparte hicimos una apuesta. Justo antes de quedar nominados los dos juntos−tercié.

Edward asintió.

−Apostamos a cuál de los dos se iba primero. Si ella se iba yo tengo que ir a la casa a cocinar para toda su familia. Y si no, si yo me iba, me dejaría un lugar en su casa para cuando yo vaya.

Se rió.

−Vale, vamos a ver quién se va de los dos.

Se tomó su tiempo para abrir el sobre y ojearlo. Asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

−Muy parejo. La verdad es que los porcentajes están muy cercanos de veras.

Suspiró.

−Bueno. Veamos. Porque son tan diferentes. Tú estás desde una posición más pasiva, más tranquila y tú todo lo contrario. Resulta bastante interesante para el juego en sí, saber quién de ustedes abandona la casa.

Nos tuvo un ratito más, hablando.

−El que se vaya, se quedará conmigo y veremos la entrada a la casa del que se quedó.−inspiró profundamente− Chicos, la decisión final del público es…

Enorme pausa dramática. Miré a Edward y nos echamos a reír.

El conductor retomó cuando nos callamos.

−Ahí les va. Quien abandona el juego, el eliminado o eliminada de Adolescentes es…−suspenso.−Edward.

Mi sonrisa se había borrado. ¿Era una broma verdad? Le miré y él estaba algo sorprendido también, pero no menos contento. Me di cuenta de que mi mandíbula colgaba sin vida.

Edward me sonrió.

−Gané la apuesta−dijo y no pude evitar reírme, aunque mis ojos seguían desmesuradamente abiertos.

Me abrazó. No podía creer que se iba. El conductor se alejó un poco, dejándonos un momento de intimidad mientras Edward me susurraba tonterías al oído.

Nos pusimos de pie.

−Y yo les voy a ver las caras…−dijo Edward contento.

Abracé a Pablo, que me felicitó. Después volví y abracé a Edward de nuevo. Él me besó la mejilla como diez veces en medio de nuestro abrazo. Me separé y me dirigí a la puerta.

−¿Ya está? Despídanse ahora. Hagan lo que quieran−dijo Pablo, que probablemente esperaba que nos besáramos allí.

Asentimos y él me abrió la puerta.

−¿Seguro que no quieren decirse nada más?

Extendí mi mano. Edward la tomó y tiró de mí para abrazarme por tercera vez.

Me fui a buscar mi valija y miré una vez más al interior de la casa de al lado. Edward me sonreía. Con esa última imagen en mente, crucé la puerta.

···

Las chicas estaban afuera, esperando. Y debo decir que se sorprendieron muchísimo al verme entrar. De hecho yo estaba más sorprendida que todas ellas juntas.

Me recibió un fuerte grito de alegría y las chicas corrieron a abrazarme. Podía imaginarme a Edward viendo esto.

Los chicos del grupo de Mike se quedaron allí, sorprendidos. Tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera se movieron de sus lugares hasta mucho después. Vinieron a saludarme.

Cuando me saludaban, yo los miraba con mala cara.

−No les creo, a ninguno−les dije.

El primero es Riley, a quien jamás lo tuve en mucha estima, me abraza fuertemente. De seguro le alegra haber sacado a Edward. Jessica me saluda, también Tyler y Ben. Así todos hasta el último: Seth.

Sabía que él odiaba a Edward, por eso reaccioné como reaccioné.

−Felicitaciones−murmura cordialmente.

−Sí, igual muy contenta no estoy. Así que no acepto felicitaciones.

Y de ese bobo comentario que había hecho se armó la guerra.

−Vale, si ibas a estar con esa cara hubieses ido, toca el botón rojo−dijo Tanya. Qué mal me caía la maldita.

−Es por lo mismo que tú te enojaste cuando quedaste nominada la primera vez−saltó Benjamin.

Se armó un murmullo general y enorme. Creo que me perdí la mitad de la discusión mientras decía:

−¿Pero qué tiene mi cara? ¡No lo puedo creer!

Pasó un momento antes de que pudiera entender algo más.

−¡A mí no me molesta que me nominen!−decía Tanya.−Estás molesto porque se fue Edward. ¡No me vengas a molestar a mí!

−Pobre de ti, ¿no?−dijo Benjamin.

Tyler contuvo a su novia, aunque ella no le hizo mucho caso hasta que él le tomó por los hombros e intentó empujarla hacia adentro.

Siguieron gritándose, pero yo no entendía nada de nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuál era el tema de la discusión.

Solo llegué a entender cosas como "me das lástima" o "Lástima das tú que no puedes ni cuidarte solo". El resto intentaba calmarlos.

−Cállate pendeja−es lo último que oigo decir a Benjamin antes de entrar.

Luego nos dirigimos todos los del grupo a la habitación.

−No lo puedo creer−dije sentada en mi cama. Cama en la que hacía tan poco había estado con Edward.

−Estás aquí, Bella−dijo Maggie, intentando animarme−Lo que ellos querían era sacarte a ti.−Querían usarlo a él para sacarnos a todos. Ya se dieron cuenta de que no.

Aun así eso no me confortaba.

−Ahora me tendrán miedo a mí.

Ellos asintieron y sonrieron. De estar sentada me tiré hacia un lado con un golpe seco y oculté mi rostro en las sábanas.

−Estabas nerviosa, ¿verdad?−me dijo Alice, que estaba sentada junto a mí, mientras me palmeaba el brazo.

−Fue horrible−murmuro. Todos se ríen de mi comentario, pero yo sé que en el fondo, a nadie le gusta lo que ocurrió. Sobre todo a Benjamin, que ahora es el único hombre del grupo.

Benjamin se fue a fumar, entonces quedamos solo las chicas.

Me acosté mi cama con la cara pegada a la almohada.

−¡Estoy deprimida!−exclamé. Olí la almohada un poco.−¡Y esto tiene su aroma!

−¿Aroma a qué? ¿A sudor?−se rió Bree. Las demás la corearon con carcajadas.

A pesar de que ellas se rieran era verdad. Olía tan extraño pero tan bien. Me costó muchísimo poder despegar la almohada de mi nariz. Era como adictivo.

Nos dirigimos a los sofás. Y otra gran discusión se armó. El tarado de Riley pretendía enseñarme sobre modales o algo así.

Me tuvo como diez minutos gastando saliva en esa tontería. Luego llamé al confesionario y poco después me abrieron la puerta.

−Hola−murmuré bajito al entrar.

−Buenas noches. ¿Cómo estás, Bella?

Respiré profundo.

−Más o menos.

−¿Por qué?−me preguntó, como si no lo supiera ya.

−Te cuento: Pues, estuve en la placa y todo eso… Y me va a hacer falta. Este chico. Edward.−suspiré, nerviosa. Era muy probable que él me estuviese mirando en ese preciso momento.− Y quería pedir a la gente que apoye a nuestro grupo, porque somos pocos y trataremos de hacer lo mejor… pero no podemos sin su ayuda.

Me acomodé el cabello y miré a la enorme cámara que tenía enfrente con algo de timidez.

−Y quería aclarar lo que pasó allí afuera, para que no haya malentendidos. Cuando yo entré… pues entré algo shockeada (con mucha razón, porque todavía no lo puedo creer y él era la persona que más quería de la casa) y eso debe de haber repercutido en mi rostro. Y como Tanya vio mi… mala cara me dijo que por qué no estaba contenta, que si no hubiese venido a tocar el botón rojo. A eso Benjamin reaccionó, porque yo no estaba muy bien… por, por lo de Edward.

Respiré después de mi discurso.

−Solo quería que no hubieran malentendidos porque Benjamin… se fue de boca. Eso es todo.

−Muy bien. Nos vemos, entonces.

Me despedí y salí. Aún sin poder creerme lo que había pasado esa noche.

···

**_Por favor no me odieeen! Esto pasó en la vida real. Espero que no me odien por esto._**

**_¿Alguna había pensado que él se iría? No lo sé, pues todas eludieron el tema en sus reviews pidiéndome que los salvara a ambos (cosa que yo también habría querido hacer)._**

**_Pero bueno… solo nos queda esperar a ver qué pasará en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Y si aún les queda algo de amor por mí y mi fic dejénme su review :3_**

**_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_**


	21. Esperando

**_Hola! Siento no haber actualizado el fin de semana anterior. Aunque tendría un millón de excusas para explicar lo ocurrido, simplemente diré la verdad: no lo hice. _**

**_Luego no quise hacerlo durante la semana, para no cortar con "el horario" que ya había armado._**

**_Hoy les traigo el capítulo de la semana pasada y mañana, o más tarde (depende de las circunstancias) subiré el siguiente._**

**_Les voy a ser completamente honesta sobre este capítulo: es algo aburrido. Lo intenté acortar, lo que más pude, pero es muy importante para la historia. Me refiero a que, pese a que no estoy segura de que lo disfruten demasiado, es como intentar pasar de Crepúsculo a Eclipse sin leer Luna nueva. ¿Se entiende?_**

**_Bueno, simplemente espero que les guste más que a mí. (Y PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTEEEES!)_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 21: "Esperando"**

Luego de la eliminación, llegó el momento de la prueba semanal. Costaba mucho creer, al menos para mí, que todo continuara con tanta normalidad si él. Tal vez le había dado demasiada importancia, pero por alguna razón, por un momento pensé que detendrían todo el juego sin él.

Me aferré a la esperanza de que estuviera allí, en la casa de al lado, esperando. Por eso mis ojos estaban fijos en la siguiente nominación. Como había dicho Bree, tendríamos que enviar a un "pelele" a la casa de al lado. Alguien que no juntase ni medio voto del público. Tenía algunas opciones en mente.

Volviendo a la prueba, esa semana nos tocó "el circo". Cuestión de que estuvimos todo el día practicando y luego nos reunimos en el S.U.M (ambientado como un arcoíris para la ocasión) y debimos superar un par de pruebas. Entre ellas malabares, monopatín, cintas entre otras.

Yo fui la primera y no me fue muy mal. Me fue pésimo. No pude conseguir nada, pues estaba algo distraída. Las cosas se me caían o bien me caía yo.

Cuestión de que sin Edward a mi lado me sentía más torpe que antes. ¿Cómo podía una simple persona tener tanta influencia sobre otra? Me parecía difícil de creer.

Al igual que el hecho de que él había partido en lugar de mí. ¡Eso no tenía un maldito sentido! Quiero decir, pese a que bromeábamos con ello, Victoria había tenido cierta razón aquella vez en decirme que era una "planta" dentro de la casa. Yo no llamaba la atención, no hacía nada.

¿Por qué razón él público preferiría que yo me quedase antes que él?

Entonces me puse a pensar: Tal vez yo lo estaba mirando de un modo muy subjetivo. Dentro de la casa las cosas comenzaban a perder algo del sentido que podían llegar a tener afuera.

Sí el voto era negativo, ¿no sería muy sencillo convenir que Edward, con su diferente personalidad, pudiera juntar tanto seguidores como enemigos? ¿Sí los que estaban a favor de nuestro grupo, que se reducía lentamente, y había decidido simplemente no votar?

Si yo fuera una seguidora de los "Montonegros" desde mi casa, a través de mi televisor, ¿no me convendría sacar a la personalidad fuerte del camino para dejar a la maseta que no junta ningún voto?

Tenía mucho sentido. Uno horrible y calculador, pero de todas formas un sentido.

Finalmente con los chicos conseguimos un extraño modo de romper las reglas. Nuestro grupo corría peligro y con desesperación, nos inclinamos hacia el lugar más peligroso: el complot.

—¿Y a dónde les gustaría viajar?─preguntó Benjamin, inocentemente.

─A **J**amaica, sería perfecto─ con eso, claro, se refería a Jessica.─ O a **M**éxico─ Mike.

Negué con la cabeza.

─No, no. Fijen un objetivo más sencillo: creo que **S**udáfrica no estaría mal─ dije refiriéndome a Seth.

A Bree no le cayó muy bien mi idea. Seth y ella andaban juntos.

─Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?─exclamó.

─No, para nada. Creo que es más sencillo. A menos que quieras viajar a **T**rinidad y **T**obago─ Tanya y Tyler.

Bree negó con la cabeza.

─Lo que sea, ni pienso viajar a "Sudáfrica". Ustedes hagan lo que quieran.

···

Eso fue exactamente lo que yo hice. Lo que quería. Mi votación fue algo así:

*Dos votos a Jessica.

*Un voto a Seth.

Me valía lo que Bree dijera. Finalmente llegó la conexión y yo me esperaba otra placa conmigo dentro. Tal vez ahora me utilizarían para sacar al resto, teniendo en cuenta que me creían "fuerte".

─Isabella…─ dijo el conductor, que yo había tenido el gusto de conocer personalmente.─ Isabella, no estás nominada.

Respiré con un alivio inexplicable. No me quería ni imaginar qué habría pasado si yo hubiese quedado nominada y saliera. ¡Tendría que competir contra Edward en el repechaje! ¡Habría sido horrible!

─Jessica… estás nominada.

Todos los del el grupo nos miramos con algo de complicidad. Habíamos decidido viajar a "Jamaica". Sí todo salía como lo habíamos planeado el otro nominado sería Seth, pero claro que eso no sucedería. Necesitábamos el voto de Bree.

Nuestro plan consistía en votar dos a Jessic Seth, la mitad de nosotros. La otra mitad votaba dos a Seth y uno a Jessica. Para conseguir que tuvieran la misma cantidad de votos y fueran a placa.

─Tanya… no estás nominada.

Todas─ Bree, Alice, Maggie, Jane y yo (sobre todo Jane)─miramos a Benjamin con los ojos como platos. No, no, no. No me digas que…

─Benjamin. Benjamin, estás nominado.

**Nominación completa (*)**

¡¿Por qué siempre nos salía todo mal?! Ahora existía la horrible posibilidad de que se fuera el último hombre del grupo. Jane se puso histérica cuando terminó la conexión. Si lo habían sacado una vez, ¿quién le garantizaba que no saldría de nuevo?

Finalmente los días pasaron y sin Edward la comida apestaba. Era horrible. Benjamin pasaba mucho tiempo con los del grupo de Mike, porque decía que si seguía tan rodeado de chicas se volvería afeminado.

No sabíamos qué nos convenía. Suponiendo que quien saliera fuera Benjamin,─ pese a que ninguno quería creer eso─ ¿qué era lo mejor, si se suponía también que Edward estaba en la casa de al lado? ¿Qué era lo conveniente?

La cuestión es que no sabíamos si era mejor asegurarnos de que quien volviera fuera de nuestro grupo o esperar a otra salida para que a la siguiente salida, volviera uno.

Yo no me creí capaz de esperar tanto, así que opté por la primera opción. La cual ganó por mayoría. Si Benjamin se iba, debía quedarse en la casa de al lado.

Aún existía una duda. No sabíamos si Benjamin, que ya había participado de un repechaje, podía hacerlo otra vez. Nos turnamos para entrar al confesionario a buscar en el enorme manual de las reglas del juego hasta que lo encontramos.

─Tres─ dijo Alice al terminar su turno.─ Hay tres posibilidades de repechaje para las personas eliminadas. Cero para las que abandonaron el juego.

Todos teníamos un poquito más de esperanza ahora. Honestamente, no quería que Benjamin volviera si se iba. ¡Quería a Edward!

─Genial.

Alice continuó con su relato.

─También dice que si alguien toca el botón rojo, lo convencional sería conseguir un reemplazo. Pero especificaba que todo dependía de la decisión de los productores al momento.

─Lo que significa, si sube el rating, seguro que sí─ murmuró Jane.

Yo simplemente esperaba que Edward estuviera en la casa de al lado. Yo podía estar esperándolo lo que fuera necesario.

Que llegara el día de la eliminación y el conductor no llamase a los nominados a la casa de al lado, fue un grado más de esperanza en nuestra escala. La mayoría ya tenía asumido que Edward estaba allí.

Yo, personalmente, prefería creer que no. Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido, pero prefería estar de pesimista y obtener una hermosa sorpresa, que desilusionarme por haberme confiado demasiado.

─Quien abandona Adolescentes… quien deja el juego es…

Tragué saliva.

─Benjamin.

Nos miramos, tristes y Jane se largó a llorar. Nos habíamos aferrado a la última posibilidad. Ahora simplemente teníamos que esperar.

···

La siguiente prueba fue muy sencilla, cosa que fue perfecta para nosotras, que no estábamos de muy buen humor.

Mientras esperábamos el regreso de alguno de los muchachos, los del grupo de Mike no se quedaron de brazos cruzados.

Nos gastaron un sinfín de bromas pesadas, con la esperanza de que ocurriese lo que ocurrió.

Déjenme ilustrarles. Maggie estaba hasta las narices de bromas, sobre todo porque venían de Riley (y ella estaba un poco loca por él). Pero él era un mentiroso, manipulador.

En fin, un día sin previo aviso nuestra querida Maggie tocó el botón rojo. Sí, leyeron bien. ¡Maldita sea, por qué siempre se salían con la suya!

Nos despedimos de ella y se fue, disculpándose. Éramos cuatro y la nominación nos miraba a la cara. Volvimos a acordar nuestros votos.

─Sin duda yo viajo a **R**usia─ Riley. Dijo Alice, que estaba muy mal por la partida de Maggie.

─Yo también─ concordé─ Y a **B**olivia, que queda más cerca.─ Ben.

Así complotamos. Mientras tanto, les conté lo de los "Montonegros" y decidimos ponernos un nombre.

─Sobrevivientes─ dijo Alice.─ Los que quedan.

─¡Lo tengo!─ gritó Bree─ ¡La Resistencia!

Asentí. Me gustaba ese nombre.

─¡Resistencia Blanca!─ Jane nos sonreía.

─¿Y eso qué significa?─pregunté.

Jane se encogió de hombros.

─No lo sé, pero suena genial.

Sonreímos.

─Vale, entonces─ Bree colocó su mano en el centro de nuestro círculo y nosotras le imitamos─ Hasta cuatro.

─¡1, 2, 3, 4!─gritamos todas a la vez, agitando nuestras manos─¡RESISTENCIA BLANCA!

Nos reímos mucho después de eso.

···

Nominé tal cual habíamos acordado: dos a Riley y uno a Ben.

Y creo que tuvimos algo de suerte, porque el día de la gala el conductor dijo:

─Riley, estás nominado.

Pero más tarde añadió:

─Isabella… estás nominada.

_Vale, estoy en graves problemas_, pensé.

Y finalmente dijo:

─Alice, estás nominada.

**Nominación completa (**)**

Abracé a Alice con fuerza luego de la conexión. Durante los días siguientes intentamos dejar en claro que era un "dos contra uno". Pedimos que los que apoyaran a Alice, votasen por Riley. Y también, si es que había alguien, que me apoyara, votaran contra él.

Queríamos sacar a Riley a toda costa.

···

Alice y yo estábamos más nerviosas que cualquiera. ¿Se imaginan lo trágico que habría sido que yo saliera justo cuando entraba Edward? Pero yo intenté ser optimista, pensando que también tendría el apoyo de los fans de Alice. Con su carisma debía de tener muchos.

Obviamente, no nos llamaron a la casa de al lado. Pablo, el conductor, fue muy claro y sintético cuando dijo:

─Quien abandona el juego es…─pausa dramática─ Riley.

La Resistencia Blanca tuvo luego una junta muy importante. Nos encerramos en la habitación y comenzamos a saltar como niñas enloquecidas. Pero, entiéndanos, estábamos contentísimas de que todo hubiera salido bien por una vez.

Nos despedimos del tarado de Riley y sus tontas bromas. Luego acampamos afuera, esperando que entrase alguien. Y cuando estábamos a punto de rendirnos… se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

Un muchacho entró y nos sonrió.

···

**(*) Nominación completa:**

**5ta.** Nominados: Benjamin vs Jessica

Isabella: Jessica-Seth

**EdwardXX**

Alice: Seth-Jessica

Riley: Alice-Benjamin

Tanya: Bree-Alice

Ben: Alice-Benjamin

Jessica: Maggie-Benjamin

Tyler: Benjamin-Maggie

**VictoriaXX**

**JacobXX**

Maggie: Jessica-Seth

Mike: Benjamin-Maggie

Jane: Seth-Jessica

**AlecXX**

**TiaXX **

Benjamin: Seth-Jessica

Bree: Jessica-Mike

Seth: Benjamin-Jane

**···**

**···**

**Nominación completa (**)**

**6ta.** Nominados: Isabella-Alice-Riley

Isabella: Riley-Ben

**EdwardXX**

Alice: Riley-Ben

Riley: Isabella-Alice

Tanya: Jane-Alice

Ben: Alice-Jane

Jessica: Isabella-Jane

Tyler: Alice-Jane

**VictoriaXX**

**JacobXX**

**MaggieXX**

Mike: Isabella-Alice

Jane: Riley-Ben

**AlecXX**

**TiaXX**

**BenjaminXX **

Bree: Riley-Ben

Seth: Jane-Isabella

**···**

**_¿Qué les parece el nombre del grupo "Resistencia Blanca"? Es de la vida real, igual que los "Montonegros". _**

**_¡Qué mal que se haya ido Maggie! Me caía simpática, aunque a Edward no mucho :P_**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me disculpen por no haber actualizado antes. Vale, el próximo capítulo como dije antes lo alzaré más tarde o mañana. Aún no lo tengo decidido. _**

**_Besotes!_**


	22. Noche perfecta (p1)

**_Hola! No me merezco que sigan leyendo el fic. :( Sé que tardé muchísimo y este capítulo es súper cortito pero espero que me disculpen._**

**_Les explicaré lo que sucedió:_**

**_Cuando dejé de escribir el fanfic (el descanso que me tomé) daba por seguro que lo continuaría cuando mis compañeros de clase se fueran de campamento. Porque supuestamente ese día yo no tendría que ir al colegio._**

**_Resultó ser que sí tuve que ir (¬¬) entonces dije "bueno, después lo sigo". Pero llegaron los exámenes y no tuve tiempo para nada._**

**_Y luego me dio mucha flojera._**

**_Siento haberme tardado tanto. Tal vez no sean taaaan pacientes, y las entiendo. Perdón, perdón!_**

**_Les dejo un capítulo súper cortito, pero es lo que alcancé a escribir recién. Es que no quería seguir extendiendo mi desaparición de fanfiction._**

···

**Capítulo 22: "Noche perfecta"**

Jane fue la primera en reaccionar. Puso el grito en el cielo y salió corriendo en busca de la persona que acababa de cruzar la puerta.

Cuando llegó a él, lo abrazó mientras decía:

─¡Has vuelto, has vuelto!─sin podérselo creer.

Y yo tampoco podía asimilarlo. Las chicas comenzaron a acercarse, los que estaban adentro salieron a ver por qué tanto alboroto.

Con el corazón latiéndome a mil corrí más rápido que nunca y me tiré a los brazos de Edward. No me importó que Bree y Alice estuvieran ya ocupando ese lugar, y al parecer a él tampoco. Enredé mis manos en torno a su cuello sin querer dejarlo ir.

Debía de estar muy feliz porque, créanlo o no, Edward abrazó a cada uno. Incluso a los Montonegros. A todos.

Se sacó su chaqueta mientras iba caminando hacia su equipaje, que se había caído al suelo entre abrazo y abrazo.

─¡Dios mío, GRACIAS!─ **_*Creo que está bastante claro pero las mayúsculas significan que gritó súper fuerte*_** Edward parecía demasiado feliz, de hecho.

─¡Ay, Edward, has vuelto!─exclamó Jane, olvidando por completo el hecho de que había regresado, sí, pero quitándole la oportunidad a su novio.

Volvió hacia nosotras arrastrando la valija. Se detuvo frente a mí. Ambos sonreímos.

─¿Me extrañaste?─preguntó. Lancé un grito ahogado de felicidad y lo abracé incluso más fuerte que antes, esta vez rodeando su cintura (que estaba mucho más a mi altura que su cuello).

─No sabes lo que fue─ comentó en tono bromista Bree. Edward comenzó a caminar hacia adentro, obligándome a caminar hacia atrás.─ Si se van a ir, váyanse los dos juntos, no pienso soportar al que se quede.

Solté a Edward y me coloqué a su lado. Entramos y le acompañé, junto con Bree y Jane, a dejar sus cosas en la habitación. Luego volvimos a la sala.

─Dios, no lo puedo creer─ murmuró Edward mientras tiraba de mí para atraerme contra su cuerpo. Me abrazó una vez más.

Era increíble tenerlo devuelta conmigo.

─No sabes cuánto te extrañó esta chica─ dijo Jane a Edward, haciendo un gesto fatídico con la mano.

Puse mi mano en su cuello y acerqué su rostro al mío.

─Ya me imagino─ susurró. Su cálido aliento llegó a mi rostro.

─¡Ya, Bella, aquí lo tienes!─gritó Bree. Solté el agarre de Edward.

Alice entró corriendo.

─¡Eddie!─gritó.

─¡Pequeña!─le respondió él. ¿Desde cuándo Alice y Edward eran tan buenos amigos? Me encogí de hombros.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Alice se quedó de pie junto a las chicas y me miró fijamente.

─¿Lo besaste, como corresponde?─preguntó Alice. Mi sonrisa se borró de repente y me puse algo roja.

─¡Él ha vuelto no te pierdas la oportunidad!─chilló Bree.

─¡Bésalo, Bella!─la apoyó Jane.

Las chicas siguieron gritando pero yo solo tenía oídos para una persona.

─Dame un beso, Bella, hazlo ya─ insistió Edward, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en toda mi cara.

Me mordí el labio.

─¡Isabella!─gritó Alice con reprobación.

Tiré de Edward. Las chicas me empujaron hacia él.

Siguieron gritándome de todo, pero no las oía. Intenté huir hacia el jardín, pero claro que él no me dejaría.

Jaló mi brazo y me llevó hasta la línea divisoria entre el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones (que no era para nada estrecho) y la sala.

─¡Ay, me muero!─chilló Jane.

Edward no dejaba de reír.

─No pasa nada, tonta─ dijo─¿Qué piensas que te ha…?

Pero no lo dejé terminar. Las chicas tenían razón, no debía desaprovechar mi oportunidad. No otra vez. Además, siendo honesta, Edward me gustaba. Qué digo, me encantaba.

Le atraje hacia mi rostro y lo besé. Él se calló instantáneamente y profundizó el beso. Lo profundizó demasiado, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Intentaba retroceder, pero él insistía.

Me separé de Edward. Una sarta de aplausos y gritos nos rodearon. Sonreí a Edward y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

─¡Al fin!─gritó Edward. Parecía que todo le salía bien esa noche. A mí también.─ ¡Un mes y medio remando! ¡Ya era hora!─ suspiró dramáticamente y se dejó caer en un sofá.

Me reí. Se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacia mí.

─No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Bella.─ no pude evitar sonrojarme otra vez. Lo miré a los ojos. Era tan perfecto.

Y, por alguna razón, sentía que era mío.

Ese pensamiento, esa creencia, sería la que traería muchas controversias a mi vida después. El juego recién empezaba.

···

**_Subiré la otra parte del capítulo pronto. _**

**_¿Aún les queda algo de amorcito por mi fic como para dejarme una reviewcita? ¿Un regañito por lo menos?_**


	23. Noche perfecta (p2)

**_Holaaa! Gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS por no abandonarme. Son muy pacientes y las amo por eso._**

**_No es muy largo el capítulo pero espero que lo disfruten de todos modos._**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo! _**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Capítulo 22: "Noche Perfecta" (parte 2)**

Nos fuimos a la habitación. Me compadecí por Edward cuando noté que era el único hombre del grupo. Lo mismo había sucedido con Benjamin.

Bree, Jane y Alice se dispersaron en sus camas. Yo me quedé con Edward de la mía, como era de esperarse él no me soltó en ningún momento.

Sentía como si todo fuera perfecto. Respiraba alegría, veía alegría, oía alegría y tocaba alegría. Mágicamente era como si Edward materializara la mismísima felicidad. Finalmente había llegado a mí.

Una mano de Edward entrelazó sutilmente sus dedos con los míos y la otra estaba posada tiernamente en mi costado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Edward me estrechó más contra su cuerpo y apoyó su mandíbula en mi hombro. Su rostro viraba hacia mí, por lo que su cálido aliento rozaba mi piel encendiéndola.

Dios, era tan malditamente perfecto. Me fastidiaba que fuese todo: guapo, inteligente, tierno y divertido. ¡Debería ser ilegal!

Él no parecía percatarse de que me estaba quemando viva por dentro y eso me agradó. Prefería que no lo notase o que lo disimulara por lo menos.

Ahora que había pasado la repentina conmoción por su entrada Jane parecía algo fastidiada. Supuse que extrañaba a Benjamin, pero por más que lo intentara no podía desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. No con Edward junto a mí, matándome con cada lenta respiración.

Recordé el beso de hacía unos minutos y la sangre subió a mi rostro, acumulándose en mis mejillas.

─Hhm. Amo cuando te sonrojas─ susurró a mi oído de manera que las chicas, ofuscadas en su conversación, no lo oyeron.─ Solo me pregunto qué clase de pensamiento habrá atravesado tu mente para que lo hayas hecho ahora.

La sangré subió a un más. Edward se rió por lo bajini.

─Tomatito.

─Ya basta, Edward─ lo regañé al sentir subir el calor un poco más. Ya debía de ser todo un tomate a estas alturas.

Me tensé cuando sus labios se encontraron con la piel desnuda de mi hombro.

─¿Qué hice?─ fingió inocencia mientras su boca viajaba lentamente hacia mi cuello dejando besos mojados.

No pude entender como con tan poco esfuerzo lograba ponerme tan caliente. Ya. Lo dije.

Su mano izquierda soltó la mía y apartó el pelo para dejarle más comodidad. Sus labios subieron por mi cuello y tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar un gemido.

De todas formas no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para detenerlo, necesitaba ejercitar mi autocontrol urgentemente. Dejé que su boca siguiera su camino sin poner resistencia.

Tuve suerte de que nos interrumpieran.

─¡Oigan, búsquense un hotel!─ nos gritó Alice, lanzándonos una almohada. Eso me trajo de vuelta a la maldita realidad. Creo que estaba maldiciendo demasiado esa noche.

Recordé las cámaras y aparté a Edward de un empujón. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Las chicas se rieron ante mi reacción. Y Edward se unió a sus risas.

─Hey, Alice ¡Lo fastidias todo!─ se quejó en tono bromista.

Y yo… yo me había puesto roja otra vez.

─¡No puedo creerlo, Bella!─chilló Jane─ Edward te tenía a punto caramelo. Debe de ser un buen chef si pudo contigo.

Vale, eso sí me hizo reír. Pero me reí escondiendo mi rostro repentinamente carmesí.

─Quién diría que a Swan se le llegaría por ese lado─ comentó Bree.

Más risas. Dios, como me hacían sufrir.

─Bueno, bueno. Ya basta. Dejen a mi Bella tranquila─ me ¿defendió? Edward. Solo consiguió avergonzarme más con su comentario.

Alcé mi cabeza temerosamente cuando las carcajadas cesaron. Edward me guiñó un ojo con gesto de complicidad.

─Cambiando de tema, hay que disfrutar la última semana de Eddie aquí, ¿no? Tal vez no te dejen estar mucho tiempo─ dijo Bree.

─Bree no seas aguafiestas, él acaba de llegar─ la regañó Alice.

─Vale, yo solo decía.

─En cualquier caso la que tiene que disfrutar es Bella, ¿no creen? Más vale que aproveche ser la única bien acompañada en el grupo.─ comentó Jane.

Y ya me tenían que traer a la conversación otra vez.

Estaba muy enfrascada en la conversación, por lo que no noté la resolución de Edward hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un inesperado beso.

─Edward─ me quejé. Ahora que había recordado las cámaras no había nada que me hiciera olvidar que, por ejemplo, mi hermano podría estar viéndome ahora. O peor, mi padre. Charlie era muy celoso.

─Te robé un beso─ murmuró seductoramente, mirándome a los ojos.─ Y puedo hacerlo otra vez.─ me besó.

Sonrió.

─Cuantas─ beso─ veces─ beso─ quiera─ beso.

─Creo que estás abusando de esto─ murmuré.

Oímos un gruñido y nos volvimos hacia las chicas.

─¿Quieren dejar de comer frente a los pobres, por favor?─dijo Alice. Se veía realmente fastidiada.

Edward y yo nos reímos. Nuestras risas se armonizaron en una sola y fue malditamente romántico.

─Hablando de comer, muero de hambre.─ dijo Jane cuando dejamos de reír.─ ¿Vamos a la cocina y dejamos solos a los tortolitos?

Bree y Alice se encogieron de hombros y las tres se fueron. Instantáneamente después de que se cerrara la puerta, Edward volvió a poner sus labios en mi hombro.

Esta vez más mojados y menos pacientes sus besos recorrieron mi cuello y volví a morder mi labio para contenerme.

─Odio que hagas eso─ se quejó.

─¿Qué?─logré articular a duras penas.

─Que te contengas.─ dijo con la voz ronca─ Gime para mí, Bella.

Negué firmemente con la cabeza.

─No seas fastidioso Edward.

Me volteó para poder llegar al lado izquierdo de mi cuello. Y allí para mi mala suerte encontró mi punto débil. Lo supe cuando sentí un fuego en mi vientre que jamás había sentido antes. Y él lo supo porque un gemido escapó de mi boca sin mi consentimiento.

Edward sonrió contra mi piel.

Desde ese momento no dejó libre ese punto. Lo besó, lamió y mordió. Tanto que hasta dolía. Lo atrapó fuertemente con los dientes y lo supe, maldita sea. Pero no pude evitar encorvarme de placer.

De seguro que había explotado un vaso sanguíneo de mi cuello. Lo que significaba una marca. Más cotidianamente llamado "chupetón".

─Edward, te odio.─ dije cuando conseguí quitármelo de encima y coloqué una mano en el punto donde todavía sentía dolor.

Él se limitó a reírse. Idiota.

─No, no lo haces─ contestó y me sonrió.

─Sí, sí lo hago─ insistí con terquedad.

─No.

─Sí.

─No.

─Sí.

─No.

─Sí.

─Bésame.

─¿Qué?

Tomó mi mandíbula y me besó como si no hubiera mañana. A este paso terminaríamos en mayores.

···

**_Ok, sé que no es súper largo. Es corto. Demasiado. Se merecen mucho más :( Lo siento, pero no me salió nada mejor :S_**

**_Gracias por no abandonarme, otra vez. Las amo!_**

**_Besos!_**


End file.
